The way things go
by Silverian Rose
Summary: Serena left to go to new zealand now six years later, she's back and it's to stay... but Serena now has to face Darien because she has a small secret for him, and she's five years old, and his...
1. Coming home

***** Yes, the disclaimer part, because duh, I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I wasn't smart enough to come up with it first. Anyway, here's my second attempt ever on fanfiction. The story I wrote two years ago had been very successful but then with one program reformat, it was gone, and it wasn't saved. I'm sure there are others that know what I'm talking about. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please, please, leave reviews. I want to know what you all think, it's very important to me. So, if I get over five reviews I'll post the next chappie. So here's to all of you ( *****  
  
Serena sighed as she deplored the plane and entered the waiting lounge. It had been so long since she had been home, five years, and she was torn up with all her mixed feelings. She had left Tokyo to go to Australia to make her own life, and left behind the hurt that ripped her apart before she had decided to leave entirely. The happy childish laughter from the smiling little girl was all that calmed her.  
  
"Serena!" someone shouted above the noise of all the people hanging around the lounge. She looked up and spotted her brother Andrew and her younger sister Mina there, with beaming smiles on their faces.  
  
Seeing her siblings made her lose any indecision about coming home, and she ran to them and was met by a colliding hug by the three of them. She fought back the urge to cry while she felt the love of her brother and sister.  
  
"Oh Serena, I can't believe it's been so long," Mina said, wiping her eyes after they had let go of each other. "But where's Rini?" she asked her.  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she realized that her daughter was not beside her no longer as she was when she first exited the plane. She whirled around, trying not to panic. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw that her four-year-old daughter was still talking animatedly with the flight attendant.  
  
"Rini!" Serena called out to her young daughter. The strawberry blond pigtails bounced as she turned to look at her mother. The child's face broke out into a wide grin when she recognized her aunt and uncle.  
  
"Aunt Mina! Uncle Andrew!" Rini called out, running over to them on her chubby five-year-old legs.  
  
Andrew scooped her up. "My god, Rini, you've grown."  
  
Rini giggled. "Well I am going to be turning five," she beamed.  
  
"Yes I know dear heart, which is why you're here. The whole family is going to throw you one big party," Mina said, tickling her on the side.  
  
Rini erupted into bales of laughter.  
  
"Alright, we'll get your luggage and go home," Andrew said, grabbing up one of Serena's bags.  
  
Serena nodded as she readjusted the shoulder strap of knapsack filled with Rini's things. "I'm guessing we'll be going out for dinner tonight?" she asked her siblings.  
  
Mina smiled as she slipped her arm through Serena's. "Don't we always," she grinned.  
  
"We decided to go to the Emerald Kitchen, Lita's new restaurant," Andrew said as he directed them through the busy airport while Rini was perched on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, you haven't met our dear brother's fiancé yet. You'll love her; she's the best cook in all of Tokyo, bar none. Plus she's as sweet as pie."  
  
"I like pie," Rini beamed.  
  
They laughed at Rini's cute speech, rewarding her with a warm smile.  
  
"Dear heart, you should pay more attention, your aunt said that Lita is as sweet as pie. But I promise to let you have pie for desert," Andrew chuckled.  
  
Serena smiled, finally feeling a little more at ease since the plane began to land.  
  
Andrew guided them through the crowds of people to the baggage claim where they waited for Serena and Rini's luggage. Once they had it all, they weaved through the crowds to the parkade.  
  
When they were on the freeway making their way to the tower suite where Mina resided, Mina turned to her. "Are you coming home for good?" she asked her.  
  
Serena shrugged. "I'd like to, but that depends on how the next two weeks go," she said vaguely, not wanting to say outright what she feared with Rini in the car.  
  
Mina nodded her understanding, but Serena suspected her sister was hiding something. But, she'd have to wait. She couldn't risk Rini hearing them talk about the father she knew but had never met. The man that Serena hoped she would never see again, even if she was coming back to the very city where memories could haunt her at every turn.  
  
Yet, there was something in her that yearned for that chance meeting where she could see her daughter's father again. She was curious as to how he would react to seeing her again, seeing how she had become successful in her own right but only for the sake of their daughter.  
  
Yes, Darien wouldn't know what hit him once he knew that she was back in town, and she knew he'd be floored when he discovered that it was more than heartbreak that had caused her to flee her homeland of Japan. She had gone to reconstruct her life without him, taking care of no one but her and her daughter—their daughter. 


	2. catching up and accepting just is

******** Standard procedure, I do not own S.M characters, but this is my story, I just borrowed the characters so that I can make it popular with you readers, lol. But I hope you enjoy! ********  
  
Serena stared at her sister with wide-eyed shock. "What?" she asked, finally choking out words through her dry throat.  
  
"A party—a party to for those to welcome you back home," Mina smiled.  
  
Serena groaned. "But I haven't decided to officially be back," she stated. "This is just a visit to see what my prospects are, that's all."  
  
"Serena, you know you'll be coming back. There's nothing to stop you now. Dad died, and now none of us have to face his harsh, cynical words. We don't have to put up with his berating abuse. And we do have the family businesses to think of."  
  
Serena slumped down onto the couch across from Mina, in her penthouse apartment. "But it's not just that," she sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just get it over with and call him yourself."  
  
"It's not that easy. It's going to be a complete shock to his system to know I'm even still alive, but then to add that yes, while I was practically forced to leave home, I had his child—a child that he doesn't know that he fathered."  
  
"Serena, Rini is going to start asking questions about her father once she starts school. You're lucky that she's young enough not to know that she's missing out on something like having a father. So you are going to have to face this sooner or later."  
  
"But she doesn't need a father. I can take care of her, and ever since my company sailed right off the ground, I have more then enough money to give us both what we ever may want."  
  
"Serena, all I'm asking is to give you a little party. You know you're coming back with your family. I know New Zealand's a beautiful place, but there's nothing to keep you from being with your family here in Japan."  
  
Serena closed her eyes, and then opened them after a tight sigh. "Alright, go nuts, I know I won't be able to stop you and Andrew, once you two get an idea in your heads."  
  
Mina squealed with delight as she jumped up from the love seat she was sitting on to pounce on Serena. "Oh, you won't regret it."  
  
Serena smiled at her sister, then she felt an idea spark up. "Why don't we also make it our official coming out party?"  
  
Mina dropped her mouth open in shock as she stared at her. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked her, her mouth still open in shock.  
  
Serena laughed as she bopped her chin to close her sister's gaping mouth. "We might as well. If we came out, announcing that with our father's death, and the millions of dollars he left to us which was unbeknownst to us, we might as well accept our new wealthy roles in this place."  
  
Mina took a deep breath. "I suppose we could do that. But you know that this will make the party a grand bash. We have to show that the Tsuskino's mean business."  
  
"We can't do any less. We might as well do it ourselves, or we run the risk of having the press discover it on their own and then accosting us in our daily lives until we give a press concert."  
  
Mina sighed. "The damn press. They were vultures all over Darien when his company hit the billion-dollar mark. It was ridiculous, and then to top it off, since he's single, they have been hounding him about his eligible status."  
  
Serena winced slightly at the mention of Darien.  
  
"Sorry," Mina said softly. "I know that it hurts to hear his name."  
  
Serena gave her a small smile. "It's just that I worry what he'll say if he were to ever see me again."  
  
"I think he'd be happy to see you, and I think it's safe to say that he won't jump at you. I've heard it on the rumor mill that he's seeing someone."  
  
Serena shrugged. "I've heard something like that. But well... we didn't part well, and you know that. How am I supposed to waltz back into his life and tell him that he has a daughter?"  
  
Mina gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, maybe this party will be a good thing. Almost every elite figure is going to come. It will be expected of us."  
  
Serena sighed as she laid her head on Mina's shoulder. "Why us?"  
  
Mina laughed. "Come on, we didn't even need father's money. I have my modeling and now my acting career taking off, and Andrew's well off with his booming computer company that comes up with all the latest gadgets. Then there's your precious stones lines, and all the chain stores that are popping up all over the world, with your jewelry designs being bought out by the richest people in the world, I think we're all doing well for ourselves. We don't need father's money from his playwrights, his theater company, his broadcasting company, and his movie recording studio—I actually think we should sell it out."  
  
Serena grinned. "I like that. There isn't a one of us that can handle the stress of the William's Corporation, not with us heading up our own companies, unless you want it Mina? I mean it does fit into your field. And Andrew and I could make sure it all goes to you. we have too much work with our own companies."  
  
Mina sighed. "I don't know."  
  
Serena gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry that you wouldn't be able to handle it. Since you were a little girl, you've been capable of being able to rule over others."  
  
"Hey," Mina said, smacking Serena on the arm.  
  
Serena laughed. "That's because you know it's true."  
  
Mina shook her head, laughing. Then she grabbed a pillow and smacked her.  
  
The fight was on, Serena grabbed a pillow, and they battled it out.  
  
They didn't hear the door open amidst their shrieks of laughter while they smacked each other with the couch pillows.  
  
All of a sudden, there were two more pillows. Andrew had just come back from the zoo with Rini, whom he had whisked away earlier in the morning while Serena had still been sleeping.  
  
"Okay Rini, looks like it's me and you against your mom and aunt," Andrew said as the pillow fight was just starting to wind up.  
  
Then the laughter erupted from them all as they engaged in a pillow fight turned war. Once they were all out of breath, and lying on the floor, they heard a small meow.  
  
Serena sat up as she looked around. Rini ran to go get a small black kitten, while Andrew kept a tired face, as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Isn't she cute mommy?" Rini asked as Serena pulled her onto her lap. "I'm going to name her Luna."  
  
"Yes, she's very cute," Serena said, kissing her daughter atop of her head. "Where did you get the little kitten?" she asked, looking over at her older brother, who was trying to right his hair.  
  
"Well, Uncle Andrew took me to the zoo, and then on our way home, we passed a pet store."  
  
"So Uncle Andrew bought you a kitten?"  
  
"No, there was a lady walking down the street, who had long black hair, and pretty purple eyes and she was holding a box. She stopped to talk to uncle Andrew, then when she saw me she showed me the box, and there were lots of kittens mommy."  
  
"I see," Serena said. "Well, that was very nice of that lady."  
  
"Her name was Rei. She said I should pick out a kitten, because she thought that I looked a lot like her best friend from when she was a little girl. Oh, you will let me keep her, won't you mommy? I'm sure she'd love our home in new Zeeland."  
  
Serena's eyes had widened at the woman's name. Rei had been her best friend all through her childhood, both her and Amy, had been best friends with her and Mina. She still kept in contact with them, but only little. They knew that she had been forced to leave Japan under her father's orders, and that she had a little girl.  
  
Serena was just hoping that Rei wouldn't say anything to her brother about her being back in town. She didn't want Rei's brother to know that Rini held a certain resemblance to the tall, dark, and handsome brother of Rei's.  
  
"Well, actually kitten paws, what would you say that we find a home here in Japan, near both uncle Andrew and Aunt Mina?"  
  
Rini's face brightened with her brilliant smile. "Really, we're going to live in Japan?"  
  
"If that's what you want kitten paws."  
  
Rini squealed with her five-year-old energy and threw her arms around Serena, dropping poor Luna in all her excitement. Then Rini turned to look at her aunt and uncle. "Did you hear that, we're going to live close and be a big family?"  
  
Andrew and Mina nodded, smiles on their faces, and the sparkle of tears in their eyes.  
  
Serena looked at her family. Yes, she thought, she made the right decision. She and her family would grow even closer; she would be able to rekindle the old friendships with Rei Shields, and Amy Matthews; and she would give her daughter everything she ever wanted, even her father if she so desired.  
  
***** So, what did you think of that? Please let me know. I don't know if I'm doing any good if you don't say so. I need at least five reviews before I continue, cuz otherwise I'm writing a story for myself, and I'm the only one that thinks it might be okay. But anyways, also tell me what you want to see happen, I love to hear from people. It's part of the story business here on fanfiction, lol. Ciao ***** 


	3. the hard facts of old memories

****** Hey y'all. So, I'm glad to hear that you all like my stuff.... Cuz if you didn't like it, I'd just let it slide... actually, I wouldn't be able to do that. Once I start, I have to finish. Now I don't own S.M characters but this is my story, so I guess that works. Keep up with the reviews. You know the drill, five reviews, or no new chapter. And I really love all that you guys have to say so far. Really I do, I'm glad that you all like the story. Talk to y'all later, ciao. ******  
  
** Flashback**  
  
"Darien, you know that I want to be with you forever," she smiled at him.  
  
He grinned at her. "Well, I wouldn't want the last three years to be for waste. I should hope that you want to be with me for always."  
  
She shoved him, "always so cocky, aren't you?"  
  
He beamed even brighter. "Isn't that how you like me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Good lord."  
  
"So, besides that, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked her, as he kissed his way down her neck.  
  
She laughed. "Something absolutely frivolous. I hate getting my practical gifts from my father. Andrew and Mina usually make up for it, but I don't know, something from your loving heart, and I think I'll be set."  
  
"So, turning 19, and you only want something gushy and romantic?" he asked as he kissed above her chest.  
  
"I want to wake up tomorrow and get something that is completely wild and unexpected. I want it to be absolutely memorable."  
  
He grinned at her, and then took her lips. "I'll give you the world. How about that?"  
  
She smiled, and they surrendered into their happiness.  
  
** End flashback**  
  
Serena shot up, running her hands through her hair. "Oh god," she muttered. She blinked as she took in her surroundings in the dark. She was in one of Mina's spare bedrooms.  
  
"It was just a dream," she reassured herself, "only a dream."  
  
Except that what she had dreamt had been real. It happened five years ago. She could still remember that night, and she would always remember her nineteenth birthday. Just as she wanted, it was to be remembered forever—it was the day she found out that she was pregnant with Rini.  
  
She sighed then. There wasn't anything in the world that she would trade for her daughter. Rini had become her sole purpose in life. When she had gone to New Zealand, she had to make her own life, and find a way to take care of herself and her child. And she had.  
  
Mina had been right when she had mentioned a few days before that her company was a success. She had started out small, and with a few hands of fate, and just right moments, she had been fortunate to get started, and from there, it all just boomed.  
  
To Serena it had felt like a conquer over her father in a small way. He had made her feel as though she were completely insignificant, all because she had gotten pregnant. When she left Japan, she had left her family, and her one true love because it seemed such a disgrace for her father to face that his 19-year-old daughter was going to become a mother.  
  
He didn't know anything. He didn't know that Serena and Darien had wanted to get married one day, and he hadn't known Serena period.  
  
She sighed again as she rose to her feet. She crossed the room, entered the hall, and crept quietly to Rini's room to check on her daughter.  
  
Rini was sleeping peacefully, even though she was strewn across the bed in what seemed to be an awkward position with her black kitten stretched out alongside of her. Serena righted her while she moved Luna beside Rini where they cuddled in close. She then kissed her gently on the forehead, and then left her to her happy childish dreams.  
  
After checking up on her daughter, she returned to her room and went back to sleep. But this time she dreamed about the times she shared with her young daughter back in New Zealand.  
  
Before the alarm could even go off, she felt a weight descending upon her.  
  
"Oof," she said, as she groaned awake.  
  
"Come on Mommy, Aunt Mina says that we have to meet up with some people for the big party we're having."  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes, and looked at her already dressed daughter. Then quickly taking her by surprise, Serena pulled Rini onto the bed, and started tickling her.  
  
Rini shrieked with laughter. "Mom, stop!" she continued laughing.  
  
Finally, after they were both breathless, but still laughing, Serena stopped and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Serena, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that between you and your daughter, I don't know who's worse."  
  
Serena grinned at Mina who had popped her head into the room at the shrieking laughter between mother and daughter. Then rose from the bed, swinging Rini to her feet.  
  
"We have to meet the caterer at twelve-thirty, so hopefully you can get ready soon here. We do want to have lunch and then take Rini shopping. She needs a new dress for the party tomorrow night."  
  
Rini's eyes brightened at this. "I get to get a new party dress?" she asked Serena.  
  
Serena smiled at her daughter. "Anything you like Princess."  
  
Rini squealed with delight as Mina herded her towards the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
Serena dressed quickly, and then they left. Serena found that she was enjoying Rini's reaction to the busy, crazy whirl that was the way of Tokyo on a busy day that she hardly heard her name being called from behind her.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Mina nudged her, making her turn around to look. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Rei!"  
  
Rei threw her arms around her in a warm hug. "My god, it's been forever. I thought I'd never see you again, what with you being forever busy with Princess jewels and all."  
  
Serena smiled at her, "well, you know, here I am. I was going to contact you to let you know I was in town. I've just been getting myself used to being back in Tokyo. It has been five years."  
  
Rei tilted her head as she looked her over. "I could imagine it would be difficult in coming back home," she said. Then turning her attention to Rini, she smiled. "And how about you star? Are you and your kitten getting along?"  
  
Rini grinned at her. "She's great. I was worried mom might say no because I know that cats don't like planes, but I don't have to worry since we're going to live here now to be with uncle Andrew and aunt Mina."  
  
"You are?" Rei asked, casting a sharp look up at Serena.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, we want to be close to our family, and well, it's right."  
  
"Yes, we're having a grand homecoming party this Friday night," Mina smiled. "We'd love it if you came."  
  
"Yeah Rei, as one of my best friends, I want to see a familiar friendly face among the many unknown and unfamiliar people that will be coming to our party that will also coincide with our family coming out."  
  
Rei smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"It's at the Crystal Tower," Mina told her. "It should hold a sufficient number, since the party is going to bring out every elite person of Tokyo. The media has been having a heyday with the uncertain fate of the Williams Corporation, and Friday they will find out."  
  
"I won't miss it for the world," Rei smiled. "So, what are you doing now?" she asked them.  
  
"We're going to meet up with the caterers after we have some lunch just up the street at the Emerald Kitchen."  
  
"I heard that place is awesome. My fiancé was supposed to take me, but well, business meetings took over. But we plan to go soon, even though it's so busy every time I pass it."  
  
"Why don't you join us," Serena suggested. "We have so much to catch up on, and plus, we can even introduce you to the owner, Lita. She's Andrew's fiancé."  
  
Rei beamed. "Oh, Chad will be so jealous."  
  
They smiled and then made their way to the restaurant.  
  
"So, you finally convinced Chad to make an honest woman of you?" Serena asked Rei as Mina opened the door to the restaurant.  
  
"Yep," she smiled as she let Serena look at the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm amazed, and totally jealous."  
  
They were soon being led to their seats. Rini having been taken there a few times now, decided that she wanted to go see her soon to be Auntie Lita. Serena gave her the usual lecture of not becoming a nuisance, and then kissed her on the forehead. She left them and wandered into the kitchen where there was squeals of delight, soon followed by bales of laughter.  
  
Rei looked at her then. "She's absolutely darling."  
  
"Yes, she's the light of my life. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had her these past few years."  
  
"You know, when I knew that you wrote me that you had a daughter, you made her sound as though you had her since going to New Zealand."  
  
"I did have her in New Zealand," she said, feeling a great agitation coming on. She shot a worried look at her sister, but Mina only looked at her in return that said that she had to deal with the situation on her own.  
  
"Then tell me why does she have the most familiar eyes?"  
  
"She has my eyes, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Right," Rei said in return. "Serena, please don't play me the fool. I already know that you left because your father forced you. You just never said why—but now I see the reason."  
  
"Do you?" Serena asked her.  
  
Rei nodded. "Your father forced you to leave because you were pregnant." Serena let out a slow breath.  
  
"Then it's true?" Rei asked her, her eyes softening.  
  
A tear slipped down Serena's cheek. "Look, I was young, and scared, and very emotional. He left me no choice but to leave."  
  
Rei chewed her lip before speaking again. "Is Darien the father?" she asked.  
  
"How can you ask such a thing? You know that Darien was the only one that I loved."  
  
Rei moved close to her and gave her a hug. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just ever since I saw her, I just had a feeling."  
  
"I know, you and your intuitions," Serena said, a laugh keeping back the tears that wanted to come. "They've never been wrong so far."  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, I was wrong once. When you first left, I blamed Darien. I thought he had done something to hurt you—I kept blaming him until you told me that your father had made you leave."  
  
"Did you tell Darien that?" she asked her.  
  
Rei shook her head. "I had a difficult time in just trying to make him talk to me again after how badly I treated him. I know Amy still gives him the cold shoulder."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"About what?" Mina interjected.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as she looked at Serena. "You mean to say that you never told him why you left! You didn't tell him that your father forced you out, or that you were pregnant!"  
  
Serena looked down. "I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"Just tell him the truth."  
  
"It won't be easy," Serena sighed.  
  
"But you're going to have to. What with your family having it's coming out party, the press is going to take you all to the cleaners. I know what they did to Darien. It was horrible. And it's even worse now..."  
  
"I know, you're right, you're both right. I plan to tell him, I just have to build myself up to it."  
  
Rei and Mina smiled at her. "good," they both said.  
  
Thoughts about telling Darien were pushed aside slightly when Rini along with Lita joined them at the table.  
  
***** I know, this was much longer then the other chapters, but I hope you don't mind. And to all of you who are going to ask when is Darien going to enter the story, I promise you it's coming. But I did put him in the flashback... all right, I know, it's not quite the same. Till next time, and remember, the next chapter costs five reviews, lol... ciao ****** 


	4. the gorgeous past remet

***** All of you who are reviewing are awesome. It's all so encouraging. So, as per to the capita of requests that I had made being met, here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it. Again, I must mention that S.M characters are not mine, but this story is mine. In addition, as a note to all the readers, I love that I have inspired such a story. But please keep in mind the five-review rule, lol. Also, some have said that there are spelling errors. I haven't found any except for perhaps the names and then things that Rini says, please keep in mind that everything that comes with Rini's speech is intentional. New Zealand to her is New Zeeland. But if there are any spelling mistakes, my bad. And please be gentle on my grammar. I'm still working on my own formatting. I know I sometimes can get carried away with commas, but the story is very readable as you all can tell. Besides all that, thank you all for the reviews, and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!! *****  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, it's just an astounding sale," one of her sale representatives said in awe.  
  
Serena smiled back her laughter. "Trust me Mrs. Jensen, this is nothing much compared to the prices that go with some of the pieces I sell in the States."  
  
Mrs. Jensen looked over the sketch. "I guess I can understand the five figure price. That necklace is absolutely stunning. I'd almost expect to see a queen to wear that."  
  
Serena laughed. "Maybe. Now, I want to check over the store status with the manager."  
  
"Mr. Bruett is in the back, he just got back from his lunch."  
  
Serena nodded her thanks, and made her way to the back office. He greeted her through his astounded shock.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever meet you Ms. Tsukino. When the store opened, Jamie Styles took care of all that was required."  
  
Serena shrugged. "I have to go to all my stores. But as I am stationed here in Japan now, this is going to be more my home base."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Consider it a good thing Mr. Bruett. This store is going to have the most call intake for the time being. I think I'm going to need a few more people on staff, and have to set up a few more offices," she informed him.  
  
"Whatever you wish," he said.  
  
With that said, Serena went over the store figures and made calls to her director, Jamie, and then bid everyone in the store farewell after praising all their hard work.  
  
The rain was coming down hard, which made Serena curse as she held her jacket above her head, trying to keep from getting soaked. She was only two blocks from her store, running for the bank just down the block, when she collided with a person.  
  
"Oof," she said as she hit the ground on her butt. The end result was a soaked pair of tight jeans.  
  
"So sorry miss," a masculine voice said. He offered her his hand, which she took to stand up.  
  
She went about trying to straighten herself out.  
  
"Really am sorry about that. Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded as she checked over herself. When she looked up to look the guy in the face, her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
He seemed to freeze on the spot as he looked at her in return. "Serena?"  
  
Finally getting some feeling back in her body, she managed to squeak out, "Darien?"  
  
Darien looked wild. "Unbelievable," he muttered.  
  
"What?" she asked, even though she knew, as the torrential rain pouring down on them was soaking them. "What is so unbelievable?"  
  
"Seeing you here. This is bloody unreal!! Is this some kind of joke?" Darien asked as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "Are you testing me?"  
  
Serena frowned at him. "Gee, sorry I ever set foot on earth," she said, trying to step past him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"I have a very important stop to make... plus, I want to get out of the rain, if you haven't noticed we're both soaked to the skin."  
  
Darien frowned then. "Alright, come on," he said, taking her hand and leading them into the café just behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" she protested.  
  
"I'm not letting you go so easy. You left over five years ago with hardly any explanation, you're not going to do it a second time."  
  
"Sure I am," she said trying to pull herself away. "I have something that I really have to take care of."  
  
"I'm sure it can wait five minutes Serena."  
  
She sighed. "Alright, but what are you expecting me to say."  
  
He just stared at her then. He felt like he was in a dream. He had been caught out in the rain while he had been on his way over to his girlfriend, Heidi Beryl's apartment. He had wanted to break up with her, and now, he wanted to do it more then ever.  
  
He had never forgotten Serena in the time that she had been gone. In fact, it felt like she never left him, the way that she and the memories that he held dear in his heart haunted him.  
  
But seeing her in the flesh was throwing him through a loop. He felt like he just entered a dream, when really it was like coming out of the lonely nightmare that he had been suffering. Yet, he still felt her betrayal strong in his heart as he looked into her beautiful blue cerulean eyes.  
  
"Darien?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, snapping out of his lost and confused thoughts. He sighed as he led her to one of the booths.  
  
After coffee was ordered, Darien looked at her. "You look good."  
  
"Thanks," she muttered. "You too." And she meant it too. Five years had turned the guy that had been on the brink of manhood into a man, a very handsome and ragingly virile man. His shoulders were broad, and his face was marked as a distinguished man, while his eyes—his gorgeous murky blue eyes, held his only link to his soul.  
  
"So?" he asked her.  
  
"So what?"  
  
He sighed in annoyance. "Serena, you left me with very little to go on, except for telling me you had to leave."  
  
"I did have to leave, I didn't have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, frowning.  
  
"There's no way that you would understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Darien, what would be the point? Like you said, I left over five years ago."  
  
He let out a frustrated groan. "So, you're going to still stick with that story of that you just had to go?"  
  
She looked away, staring out the window at the heavy rain. She knew that if she continued to look at him, into his gorgeous blue eyes, she'd just tell him everything. And she was partly afraid that he would just get up and leave—leave her like she left him, but this time by choice.  
  
"Serena, don't you think I deserve to know why the woman I loved, the woman I planned to marry, just left me, without as much as a reason of why—I mean you didn't even contact me afterwards."  
  
She felt the tears come, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Darien, you have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you, but I was young and I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what, loving me? Marrying me? Or just being with me?" he asked stonily.  
  
She looked at him then. "Is that what you think? You think I didn't love you, and was scared to commit to you?"  
  
"I don't know what to think. All you told me was that you had to go. You were going to pack up and go, and by doing that you broke my heart into a million pieces."  
  
A few more tears slid down her cheek. "Don't try to understand something you know nothing about."  
  
"Then let me know. Let me know why you got scared and ran off."  
  
"I left because my father forced me to go."  
  
Darien just stared at her. "What?" he asked eventually.  
  
"I said my father forced me to go."  
  
"I got that part. I meant why, why did he force you to go?"  
  
She wiped away the tears that had streaked down her cheek. "What reason do I really need? He found me an embarrassment, and he cut me off. He threatened to have me run out of town if I didn't just leave quietly."  
  
Darien just stared at her.  
  
Serena was amazed that she was telling him everything, everything accept for the one crucial part—Rini. But then, she had always been able to talk to Darien. He was her one true love, and he had been her entire world.  
  
The waitress came with their drinks and set them before them.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked her in a distant voice. "I would have done anything to help you."  
  
She sighed sadly, "Don't I know it."  
  
"Then why didn't you come to me?" he asked her, his eyes looking at her sadly.  
  
She swallowed nervously as she felt him searching her soul with his wrongfully betrayed eyes. "Because I was young and scared. And I felt like I had no choice."  
  
"At the risk of repeating myself, but why?" he asked her.  
  
She sighed as she mustered all the strength she could to tell him the complete truth. Just as she opened her mouth a flash went off.  
  
"Darien, smile for the camera," a voice chirped.  
  
"So, is this mistress? Or is she the one you've been seeing?" another voice shot at him.  
  
Darien's face hardened as the flashes continued. He rose to his feet, dropping a wad of cash on the table, and grabbed Serena's arm, and hurried them out of there.  
  
Damn, Darien thought. He wanted to kill the reporters. He usually did, but more so today. Just when Serena looked like she was going to tell him why she really left him, they had to show up.  
  
The reporters followed them, but Darien was able to get a cab while the heavy rain soaked them again.  
  
As Serena was getting in the cab, Darien caught her eye just as he signaled for his own cab. "Don't think we're through here. There's more to all of this, and I'm going to find out."  
  
"Fine," she spat out. "Then come to the party that my family and I are throwing this Friday. It's at the Crystal Tower. Everyone is going to be there."  
  
Darien looked as though he were going to question her but with the reporters behind him; he didn't have the chance to.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good, see you then."  
  
He grinned at her, and then closed the door.  
  
Serena sighed as the cab left him standing there at the curb. "Oh lord," she said, putting her head in her hands. "What do I do now?" she asked.  
  
But no matter what, at least she was closer to telling Darien. And she had only three days left until she would see him again. Oh, it was going to be torture. 


	5. a certain unbreakable promise

***** Alright, some were worried that Darien was married. But I distinctly pointed out that Darien was on his way to his girlfriend's house so he could break up with her. I guess I should point out that sometimes the most important things in this story is most of what you can see in the general sense, but the most crucial information is the stuff almost said in passing. And the reporters, completely ignore them. They're just the people that ruin perfect moments. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I do.  
  
Oh, and yes, S.M. characters are not mine. Maybe in my dreams they are, but sadly not even then. I'm still only borrowing them. *****  
  
Serena yawned as she opened the door to Mina's penthouse. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
The only thing to greet her was Luna. She frowned as she made her way to the kitchen, with the black kitten trailing her.  
  
"Isn't anyone home?" she asked aloud, only to receive silence.  
  
Then she noticed the note sitting on the counter telling her that Rini was enjoying a day out with Mina at the studio to finalize a few executive plans. Serena sighed as she hoped that Mina didn't let anyone get the impression that Rini might be perfect in film.  
  
"Well Luna, it looks like it's just you and me for a while," she said filling a bowl with kitten chow for her.  
  
The kitten meowed happily once the bowl was set down and Serena went about unwinding from her day.  
  
She was tired, and that was mainly from the past couple of nights spent thinking about a tall, dark, handsome someone.  
  
"Man," she muttered as she plopped down on the love seat with her design drawing book in front of her. "I can't stop thinking about him," she groaned.  
  
And she hadn't. For the past two days since literally bumping into him, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him in some way or form. If she wasn't thinking about him, then she was dreaming about him, or getting lost in her memories of them together once upon a time.  
  
She tried to get lost in her drawings while she waited for her daughter and sister to return home. She had great news for them. She had found a great house for her and Rini, and Luna of course. It wasn't too far from Mina and Andrew, and it was perfect for the two of them. Rini would have tons of playroom and a huge backyard; awhile Serena would have room to set up a small design studio so she could work mostly from home.  
  
Just thinking about the house, made her sigh as a memory accosted her.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Do you want to live here in the city, or do want to move out to a smaller place, where you won't be reminded about your father?" Darien asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't care. You could go anywhere in the world, and as long as we are together, then I won't care."  
  
He scooped her up in her arms. "Is that so?" he asked her challengingly.  
  
She grinned widely. "Are you getting a big head again?" she teased.  
  
"I think I deserve it if my girl says she'll go to the ends of the earth with me. But I think kitten paws, that I just want you here with me," he said, making his way for the stairs. "If we can find a place that will hold you, me, and a whole brood of kids, then I think we're set."  
  
Serena laughed. "A brood of kids?"  
  
"Oh, like ten or so," he said, grinning as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
"You want to have ten kids!"  
  
He gave her an Eskimo kiss while he chuckled. "Alright, you can have as many kids as you want. I don't even care if they're all girls. It'll be like loving little versions of you, while you own my heart, body, and soul."  
  
She felt her heart melting at his heartfelt words, and kissed him as he let her down on his bed.  
  
"You know, we should buy one of those houses there on Silver Crescent lane. They would be perfect. There big enough to hold a family, and have everything that we'll ever want in just being happy—happy in marriage and happy with the whole of lives to come."  
  
"Who needs all that," she smiled beautifully at him. "When I have you right now, holding me."  
  
"Yes, and I plan on holding on to you for the rest of our lives. Make no mistake on that. You're mine, and I'll love you no matter what."  
  
** End flashback **  
  
Serena sighed. This new house was her answer to setting up her new life in Japan, but she still was going to be haunted by the past.  
  
She turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels. After passing the music videos there was news clipping that caught her attention.  
  
"Prominent figure Darien Shields, although seen out with Serena Tsukino, will not be making any offers to try and buy Princess Jewels, and add it to the Shields corporate empire."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. Her publicist already had made the call assuring that everything was cool and collected. But she knew how the press liked to rip into the lives of the rich and famous. And the small coffee between her and Darien had been the latest whirlwind of tabloid junk on the eligible bachelor.  
  
She could remember how when she had gone to the States to open a few more stores, and had some jewelry designed for a rich, handsome actor in New York, the tabloids had marked her as the sixth wife to be.  
  
She then remembered the scandal that had been created when Australian actor Russell Crowe had flown to Christchurch to meet up with her. All he had done was fly in to help in giving ideas to her for the design of the necklace for his then fiancée, now wife. It took months before the press backed off, especially when he never really came to New Zealand, and was mostly in America.  
  
Darien was standing with a woman, who looked ready to ask a million personal questions that were unrelated.  
  
"Darien, isn't it true that you and Serena Tsukino used to date, many years ago?" she asked.  
  
Darien held an even face. "Is this what the interview is going to be about?" he asked her. "Because I think I should be able to maintain my personal privacy. Since every other citizen in Japan is allowed to live quietly without scandal leaking out on them with every little move they make, then I surely should be allowed to."  
  
"Uh," the woman stuttered.  
  
"But since no one wants to know anything other than what vicious corporate conquest I've made or what woman I'm currently seeing, I'll get it out of the way to avoid any further troubles with the press."  
  
The woman looked ecstatic, as though this were a breakthrough for her, and her career.  
  
"My C.E.O. wishes to acquire Williams Corp, but at this time the family is not releasing any information. I'm pushing away from it as there is going to be a release this Friday at the junket that will follow the grand party at the Crystal Tower. Isn't that right?" Darien asked her.  
  
"Um, yes, but..."  
  
Darien arched his brows. "Yes, well, I guess everyone's more interested in my love life and all the scandals that could possibly follow. I'll save you time, I am not seeing anyone right now," he said, looking directly at the camera. "I don't think I shall date unless I know it's going to be with the one."  
  
Then the screen was blanked out. She turned the TV off then and sat there. Serena sat there in shock, not even hearing the lock turn in the door.  
  
"Serena, what is it?" Mina asked her, entering the room.  
  
"Yeah mommy, you look like uncle Andrew today when auntie Lita told him that they were going to have a baby."  
  
Serena shook her head, as though she were not hearing what they were saying. "I just saw Darien on TV is all," she told her sister. "He was giving the reporter a run for her day's worth of work pay. He said that Williams Corp would be dealt with soon, as per the family's request, and he didn't plan on dating unless it was the real thing."  
  
Mina gave her a questioning look.  
  
Then Serena turned to look at them. "Did you say that Lita and Andrew are going to have a baby?"  
  
Mina laughed. "Yep, Lita told him when were having lunch. Andrew was too hilarious. His mouth dropped open, and then he leapt around like an idiot."  
  
"Mommy, uncle Andrew says that babies were made by lots of hugs and kisses. Is that true? Because if it is, wouldn't you have more babies. I give you lots of hugs and kisses."  
  
Serena coughed as she bit back her laughter. "Oh sweetie, you remember what I told you about the momma and poppa birds?"  
  
Rini thought it over as Serena pulled her onto her lap. "Momma birds and Poppa birds pick out each other, they set up a nest and then take all their love and make an egg."  
  
"Yes, and that egg is the same as a baby with humans," Serena added. "Do you understand?" she asked her.  
  
Rini nodded while a frown creased her face.  
  
"What is it kitten paws?" Serena asked her.  
  
"So everyone has a mommy and a daddy then?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena nodded, worried about where Rini was taking this conversation. She cast a look over at Mina, who returned it with an "I told you so" look.  
  
"Then where's my daddy?" Rini asked her.  
  
Serena opened her mouth trying to find words, but her daughter's blunt question left her with nothing.  
  
"Your daddy was a very busy man, and mommy moved to New Zealand to have you because I wanted you all to myself."  
  
"Maybe we should go visit him mommy. I think he might want to know that you don't mind sharing me with my daddy. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Serena felt her eyes tear. "Ah, sweetie, I don't mind sharing you."  
  
"I didn't think so. You do share me with aunt Mina, and uncle Andrew, and auntie Lita."  
  
"Yes, kitten paws, I promise you, as soon as I can arrange it, I'll take you to see your daddy." "Yeah," Rini squealed as she threw her arms around her mother. Then she turned to Mina. "I get to see my daddy, aunt Mina."  
  
"Yes, princess," Mina said, wiping the small tear from her eyes. "I heard."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait. I'm sure I'm going to love him, and he'll love me, once he knows mommy is going to share me with him."  
  
Serena smiled as she hugged her beautiful daughter. "Yes, he's going to love you."  
  
I just wonder what he'll think of me for keeping you a secret, she thought. But Serena couldn't worry about that. It was all about her daughter now. 


	6. a party with many surprises

***** Oh, all of you guys rock!!! Your reviews are all really encouraging, as you can tell with a chapter coming at you each day. Again, this is the part where I say that I don't own the characters of S.M. and that the next chapter costs five reader reviews. It doesn't seem too big of a problem, as everyone is so positive, and very demanding, lol. I hope you all liked the meeting between Serena and Darien, I mean Serena ended up carrying it through by being haunted by him. I know that she didn't tell him about Rini, but it is coming up soon, very soon, I promise. So, here you go. Talk to y'all later, and I really hope that y'all enjoy!!! *****  
  
Rini was bouncing around the back of the limo with her excitement. Her white dress, with the princess style skirt, tied with the red sash at her waist whirled like white and red twinkle lights as her excitement grew. "This is so cool mommy. Look, there are so many people."  
  
"Careful Rini," Serena said, "I don't want you to fall, and we're about to go around a corner."  
  
"Oh come on Serena, she's fine," Andrew said as she sipped some champagne.  
  
Serena arched a brow at her handsomely dressed brother in his black, tailored tuxedo. "So are you going to be the one that will stitch her up if she falls and cuts herself on the shelf that lines the wall behind you?" she asked him.  
  
Andrew sighed, "Alright, gee, someone's a little testy today."  
  
"I am not," Serena protested.  
  
"Look aunt Mina, there are a whole bunch of people with cameras," Rini said, pointing out the window to the reporters that lined the entrance to the hotel.  
  
Mina looked out the window from beside Rini. "Wow, that certainly is a lot of reporters," she sighed. Mina smoothed out the skirt of her backless, orange gown that sparkled with the lights glowing all around them. It reached her knees where it was flamenco style, showing off her longs legs, and was met by black strappy sandals that wrapped around her ankles.  
  
"Sure Serena," Andrew retorted. "Ow," he protested as Lita smacked him across the chest with a green-gloved hand. "That hurt," he pouted.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Well, leave her alone. This is her homecoming party, so she's allowed to be a little nervous if she wants."  
  
Serena gave Lita a thankful smile, while she stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
Andrew laughed, "yes, my sister everyone. At twenty-four, she's still a kid at heart."  
  
"Do we have to go in front of all of them?" Rini asked as the limo stopped in front of the great horde of reporters.  
  
Serena turned to look and sighed. "Well, we will have to pass them kitten paws, but there's nothing to be afraid of. They just want to take pictures of our pretty clothes," Serena said, trying to ease her young daughter's nervousness. The back door was opened and an arm was offered. Mina looked at Serena who was the closest to their exit.  
  
"I'll go first, this was my idea after all," she smiled wistfully.  
  
Serena beamed a thankful smile in return.  
  
Mina stepped out of the limo, which started the great eruption of flashes. Andrew sighed. "I should have gone first, I am the oldest."  
  
Serena shook her head. "She is the movie star, she can make an entrance better than anybody I've come across."  
  
Andrew chuckled in response. "That she can. Alright," he sighed again, "I'll go next. Lita after me, then you and Rini."  
  
Serena nodded. "Alright."  
  
Andrew got out, and then offered his hand to Lita. Lita wearing a long green gown that reached her ankles, to reveal green heels that held a small trinket design by Serena, stepped out next.  
  
"Alright Kitten paws, you ready to let everyone see how pretty you are?" Serena asked her daughter.  
  
Rini beamed at her. "I think if aunt mina can do it, I can too."  
  
Serena smiled at her. "You precious gem, alright, come on."  
  
Serena stepped out of the limo to let the hem of her silver dress hit the ground. The strapless bodice hugged her body tight, making her appear very feminine with her cleavage being evident, while the skirt flowed out beneath to hug her lips but flow gently around her legs.  
  
Rini got out and took a hold of Serena's hand. Together they walked up the front stairway of the hotel, close behind the others, while they ignored the comments and questions from the surrounding press, but did take a couple quick snapshots to please the audience.  
  
Inside the hotel, Serena was amazed at the great transformation. Floral arrangements surrounded the walk that led to the ballroom. But it was the ballroom that amazed Serena the most.  
  
"It's so purty, mommy," Rini said in an awestruck voice.  
  
"Yes, it is," Serena said as they followed Mina.  
  
The ballroom was glitzed out with crystal and gold décor. Candles were everywhere, on the tables, and in elegant candelabras. The dance floor was in the middle of the room, with a stage set up for later when they would make their announcements.  
  
It wasn't long before the ballroom was filled with all the elite of Tokyo.  
  
Serena was worried that Rini was going to be bored to tears, but Mina had thought of everything. There was an entertainer for the children, and even a side room where they could watch movies, play some games and just hang out. Serena was lucky to even see her daughter.  
  
Serena was standing by her Andrew when Mina came beside her chuckling. "Who are you looking for?" she asked her.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Serena stated as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
Mina smirked. "Sure, you're not looking for Darien."  
  
"I'm doing no such thing...  
  
"Ms. Tsukino," the president of Tokyo said, coming up beside her and Mina.  
  
Mina and Serena looked at him, giving him a polite smile.  
  
"How are you ladies this evening?" he asked them.  
  
Before they could say anything, he was speaking again. "I hope you know that you're family is the topic of all tonight."  
  
"Well, we are the ones hosting the party," Mina said dryly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's it," the president said. "I was wondering if it was something to do with the Williams Corporation."  
  
Serena bit back the urge to laugh. She could tell that the man was only trying to keep his appearance up by being in plain sight of the many other elite figures that were there, gathered in groups in the ballroom, or dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait like the rest of us," a voice said from beside Serena.  
  
They turned to look, and Serena had all she could to drop her mouth open. Darien stood beside her in a tailored fit black tuxedo with the flaps on the back of his jacket. His hair was brushed back, but a loose strand had fallen, and Serena desperately wanted to brush it aside for him.  
  
"Mr. Shields," the president said with his political smile as he extended his hand.  
  
Darien took it as an afterthought while he took a sip of his brandy.  
  
"Well, I guess if you'll excuse me ladies, it seems my wife needs something," he said, bowing his head as he started back.  
  
Mina blew out an exasperated breath.  
  
Serena shook her head with a light chuckle, "good lord, that was dreadful."  
  
Darien shrugged. "Well, he doesn't have much for personality, that's for sure."  
  
"Mommy!" a little voice called out from behind her. Serena sucked in a breath as she heard her daughter call out to her as she came rushing to her side.  
  
Darien looked at her with wide eyes then, his whole face in a stricken expression as Rini hurtled herself into her.  
  
"Mommy, uncle Andrew told me that I should ask you if I wanted some dessert. So can I mommy, can I have some chocolate cake?"  
  
Serena smiled down at her, kissing her on the forehead. "Sure kitten paws, I'll help you get a slice," she said, taking up her hand. She looked at Darien and her sister. "You two excuse me, I'm just going to make sure she has her cake before we do our speech."  
  
Mina nodded. "Go ahead, we still have about ten minutes."  
  
Serena cast Darien a smile, and then let Rini drag her off.  
  
Darien just stared after the two blonds. The one thing that caught his attention was that there was no ring upon Serena's hand. He had to wonder at that. Serena had been very strong in her belief that she wanted her children to have both parents. He then gave pause to consider why she might not have a ring, but had a child.  
  
"You look like a deer caught in the headlights Darien, what's up?" Rei asked, approaching both Darien and Mina.  
  
Darien, who had been staring after the beautiful form of Serena as she walked away with her daughter, turned to look at his sister.  
  
"Haven't seen you most of the night," he stated, taking another sip of his brandy.  
  
Rei shrugged. "You didn't answer me."  
  
Darien gave a half-smile. "I think I was just taken by surprise is all."  
  
Mina raised her eyebrows as she cast a look at Rei, who bit back the urge to laugh.  
  
"Why's that?" Mina asked him. "Startled that my dear sister decided to settle down and have a kid?"  
  
Darien took a shaky breath. "No, I'm not bothered by it at all. It has been over five years; we were both bound to move on in that time. I guess she really did."  
  
"Rini is absolutely precious though," Mina stated. "I don't think Serena would have done so well if she hadn't had that ray of sunshine in her life."  
  
"You mean to tell me she was forced to avoid you and Andrew as well?" Darien asked, his eyes widening yet again.  
  
Mina shrugged. "It was difficult times. Pops practically ordered all of us away, which helped all of to find ourselves, and start making something of our lives without depending on anyone."  
  
Darien just stared at her.  
  
"Darien, it really isn't good for you to look that way. What will the reporters think," Rei teased her brother.  
  
Darien scowled at his sister while Mina took his wrist to check the time on his watch.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," Mina smiled. "But I have to gather my sister and brother so that we can give our speech."  
  
"I'll go with you. I want to catch up with Lita," Rei smiled.  
  
Darien watched the two of them cross the room to the table where Serena was seated beside her young daughter with two braids, a style similar to how Serena wore her hair when she had been younger.  
  
Serena kissed her on top of her head and then let Mina drag her off to the stage where Andrew joined them. The band stopped the music, and the Tsukino family stood there, grabbing the attention of all that had come.  
  
Mina started, thanking everyone for coming. Then Andrew spoke about how they were glad to use this as a chance to welcome Serena back to Japan. Serena then confirmed that she was returning after five years, and was hoping to make Tokyo her work capital. Then Mina smiled brightly at them all.  
  
"As you all know, Williams Corporation was left to the fate of the family. Williams Corp was started by a woman by the name of Lana Williams, who then married Kenneth Tsukino. They had a son, James, our father—so tonight we are now announcing that as Andrew and Serena are both busy with their own work, Williams Corp is going to be headed by myself."  
  
"So, tonight is more than just a homecoming for myself," Serena smiled beautifully at all the guests, and the reporters who were hinged along the back of the ballroom. "It's also to celebrate the new leadership of Williams Corp. I hope that all has been answered."  
  
They let the news settle, then descended from the stage and let the band strike up the music again. After the shock wore off, people began to buzz over the family's coming out, and how the family was becoming more powerful just by their own right.  
  
Darien decided that he could wait no longer; he crossed the room and approached the beauty in silver, looking like the very moon's radiant rays of brilliance.  
  
"Serena," he said in a caressing tone.  
  
She turned to look at him, her beautiful cerulean blue eyes sparkling with her surprise. She smiled then, her mouth entrancing him like it always used to.  
  
He led her out onto the dance floor, and they began to dance to the song 'My only Love'. Darien almost felt winded at how appropriate the song was.  
  
Serena sighed. "So, are you wanting me to finish the conversation we started?"  
  
Darien gave her a weak smile. "I think you'll tell me all that you want to."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "What I want to tell you is different than what I have to tell you."  
  
Darien couldn't stand the pain that came from the time they had been apparently forced to spend apart.  
  
"First tell me why you came back," Darien started.  
  
"Because with my father gone, I knew that I needed to bring my family together so I could give more to Rini."  
  
"Ah yes, your daughter," he said faintly.  
  
"Yes my daughter. Everything I do is for her. There isn't anything I wont do for that child. She's my life Darien, and I won't let anyone get in the way of that."  
  
"What, is your husband causing you problems?" he asked her.  
  
She frowned at him. "What husband?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you never married since going out to New Zealand?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I could never even date, yet let alone marry someone other than my one and true love."  
  
"Yes, but you did leave the true love, didn't you."  
  
Serena tightened her jaw to prevent any tears from nearing her eyes. "You mean to tell me you didn't see it."  
  
"See what?" he asked her, his face frowned in confusion.  
  
"The resemblance of my daughter and...  
  
"Ah yes, she definitely looks like you. I always told you that your daughters would."  
  
Serena sighed. The song was coming to an end. But she knew she had to get the words out, she had promised Rini that she would have her father.  
  
"Darien," Serena said slowly. "Rini is the reason I was forced to leave."  
  
Darien's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "What?" he shocked out.  
  
"I'm saying that my father made me leave because I was pregnant. Rini is our daughter Darien, ours." 


	7. lost and unsure possibilities

***** I'm back again. I must be doing something right, because within the first half of the day that the story is posted, I get five reviews. Since the story is getting more harder to write, I think I'm going to up the ante of five to eight reviews. That shouldn't be too hard, really it shouldn't be. Plus considering the fact that I posted chapter six well before I got the reviews that I asked for. But I couldn't help it, I finished it, and wanted to put it in. I knew you'd all be excited over seeing Serena telling Darien about Rini.  
  
Now, the reaction to the cliffhanger... come on, you couldn't expect it all to pull through like a fairy tale. I'm still working out ideas. Originally, I was going to have the party as chapter five, but I thought it was important for Rini to make Serena promise to let her see her father. It heightened the whole thing, I think. But enough about that, I'm just glad that y'all like it.  
  
Again, I must say that I don't own S.M characters. But this is my story, so if they want it, they can pay me... but then it doesn't work with S.M. Darn. But one can dream. Hope you enjoy!!!! *****  
  
... Still at the party....  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?" Darien asked her after some time. The song had ended, but they were still standing on the dance floor. Darien's face still holding it's wild disbelief.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "You did if you heard me say that you're the father of my child. If you didn't hear that, then I guess you heard wrong."  
  
Darien blinked as he felt the words imprint upon his brain. He had a daughter; he had a child with Serena.  
  
The next song came on, and to avoid any problems Darien grabbed Serena and kept her on the dance floor.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," he asked her.  
  
"At first I wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone. Then I was just too scared to say anything. I mean my father made me feel like I was nothing but an embarrassment, and that's a lot to take on when your nineteen, alone, and pregnant."  
  
"You know I would have taken care of you," he said, his face even.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But I felt like I had to do this on my own when my father kicked me out. I felt like I had to prove that I didn't need him, that I didn't need anybody."  
  
Darien was then quiet as they moved around the floor.  
  
"Please say something," Serena said.  
  
"Well, now it's my turn to not know what to say."  
  
She sighed. "I understand that. But I had to tell you. I've wanted to so many times but considering how I left you that day, I didn't know how to go about it. I knew it was going to be a shock to you. I also think eventually I got scared. I felt that if I ever saw you again and told you that you would want nothing to do with both of us because not only because I hurt you by leaving but that I lied and kept you from knowing about your daughter."  
  
"Well, see, you're not going to know anything until you say something."  
  
"Well I just did Darien. It may have taken me a long time to do it, and I would have kept going with it but I had to tell you."  
  
"Why then?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I promised our daughter that I would let her father know all about her and tell him that I was ready to share her with him. She wants to have her father in her life, and no matter how I feel about the situation, or her father, I will not deny what my daughter wants."  
  
Darien looked into her eyes. He could see the depth of love that she held for her—their daughter. He had always known that she would be like that.  
  
"Does she know who I am?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head, turning her head away from him. "I told her that her father was a busy man and I wanted to have her all to myself. She then asked me to tell her father that I was done keeping her all to myself and that I was willing to share her now. I promised her that I would."  
  
Darien took a deep breath. "So, what do we do now? I mean I know you're going to say us getting back together is out of the question."  
  
"Well it is out of the question. I told you that Rini was your daughter so that the two of you could share some family joy. She wants a father in her life, and I'm doing that. What you do is your call."  
  
"But what if I do want to get back with you. I mean I know how I felt about you when you left in the first place. I wasn't the one that left—you were."  
  
Serena frowned. "I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"I'm only saying that I still care deeply for you Serena. I always have. The last five years have been torture and I would do anything to erase them from existing."  
  
"But this isn't about us," Serena protested against her own hearts words. Her mind was calling her an idiot. You should try to hear him out, her thoughts nagged. She ignored them, she charged on with her main goal. "Darien this is about Rini wanting her father—you."  
  
"So, you won't even consider us at all?" he asked.  
  
Serena finally looked into his deep, soulful blue eyes. She could see the heartbreak she had caused by walking out of his life. She might as well have walked off the face of the planet for all the pain and torture she read deep inside of his once eternal loving eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't think I can quite look at you without thinking about all the heartache that I must have caused you. And I would hate to know of the misery I caused, and knowing I betrayed all your sense of love and trust. I don't think I can cope with all my self-guilt over it."  
  
"Serena," he said sharply. "I'm not blaming you—not anymore."  
  
"But you did. You blamed me before you knew that I was forced to leave because I was pregnant with our child."  
  
"You know," Darien said, looking nervously around, "I don't think we should discuss this so openly like this. There are reporters and we do not need to cause any problems for your—our daughter."  
  
Serena sighed in concession. "Alright."  
  
He took her hand and they crossed the room, to find a quiet place away from prying ears. To anyone who wanted, the story would be sensationalized over her and Darien leaving the group of partygoers, but this was too important to leave alone.  
  
They went into the small room adjacent to the ballroom filled with chairs and other things in storage supply.  
  
Serena took a seat on one of the chairs, and sighed as she adjusted her eyes to the partially lit room.  
  
"Look Serena, I don't want you to feel guilty over how you left me every time you look at me. If you don't want us to be together we are at least going to have to be friends for the sake of our daughter."  
  
"I'm not saying..."  
  
He brought a finger to her lips to stop her from continuing. "Okay, however it is, then if I have to play it your way I will. I have a lot to make up for in Rini's life since I haven't seen her up until today."  
  
"I should have told you," she said quietly, still feeling the small tingling in her lips where he had touched her.  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "I will agree with you because I did deserve to know, but I can understand why you didn't. You felt like you had to take care of you and Rini, and damn everyone else."  
  
Serena wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she held back. She couldn't just ask him to forget the wrongs she did him, forgive her, and let them just start over. She betrayed him and kept his daughter a secret from him—she knew she couldn't ask for anything for herself, like letting them try again.  
  
Darien was still her one and only love, but right now, all she could concentrate on was how Rini had wanted her mother to bring her father into her life. So, she would at whatever cost.  
  
"What would work out best for you?" she asked him.  
  
Darien stared at her. What he wanted was for all of them to be a family like they were meant to be. They were almost there. They did have their daughter, their beautiful daughter as she looked a lot like Serena, especially with her strawberry blond hair. And deep down they still had their love for each other. He just had to think of a way to get her to admit that she still loved him and that they should be a family.  
  
"Look, I don't know right now. I know that I want to get to my daughter, and I know I want..."  
  
"You want what?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
She sighed in irritation. "If you're mad at me, just say it. Don't play games. I know I would be mad if you held back something as important as Rini, but what is done is done. I'm trying to rectify this now, that's all I can do."  
  
"Serena, I'm not playing games. I'm trying to sort out my thoughts. I'm sorry I'm not popping out the perfect solution, but I am trying to think of a way to make this work. You won't let us get back together which would make the whole thing easier."  
  
"But you won't be happy," she said quietly. "And I'll know everyday of the mistakes I made, and how I wronged you. We can't be together just because we have Rini. People have to be together because that's what they want together."  
  
"And you want nothing of that?"  
  
She groaned. "I don't have my own separate needs any more. I washed away with them the moment I realized that I had a daughter to take care of. She comes first in my life, and I can't wonder about the what ifs and the maybes."  
  
"How about the could have beens? You must have had lots of those torturing you over the years. I know I did."  
  
"Darien stop. Just accept it as just is. This is about making Rini happy. And once you get to know her, you're going to be wrapped around her finger, and you'll worship her, like I do."  
  
"I have no doubt of that, she sounds like her mother's daughter all right, because I know I..." he didn't speak anymore. He knew he couldn't say it with words.  
  
He closed the distance between wall he had been leaning on, and where she sat. She was looking down. He lifted her chin with a finger. "Serena," he said softly.  
  
"You said that you could never date or even marry anyone other than your one and only, and..."  
  
"But Darien, like I said, what I want to say and what I had to tell you are two different things," she said to him, her eyes looking at him with the small glisten of tears.  
  
"Then say what you want to say," he said giving her one of his brilliant smiles that always made her heart leap.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. "What I want to say isn't important Darien."  
  
"I think it is, and one of these days coming up, I'm going to make you say it," he smiled, then before she could protest he took her lips in a kiss that brought back every searing memory of their past together.  
  
Losing herself to him in that kiss, she surrendered her heart to him once again, only she wouldn't let him know it.  
  
Darien stepped back, and gave her a smoldering gaze that told of his great want of returning to what they were once.  
  
She sighed then; taking all the courage, she had in her, despite the screams of protest from her body and thoughts, said, "We should go back."  
  
He nodded. "But I'll have you know, that I mean it that I'm going to get you to say what it is you desperately want to say to me. Because my heart, you know we've never, and nor will we ever be through."  
  
***** Now what did you think of that? Hope to hear from you. Remember, it's eight reviews, and then the next chapter. And to let you all know, because I know several of you will be crazy in wanting the next update, it will be soon, as you all know, but this wasn't a cliffhanger, it was just a promise... Ciao. ***** 


	8. lunch with the unknown father

***** As you can see it was longer before I updated the story, but one I went out for the weekend, and two, it's getting more harder to make all the ideas I have flow. Not that I'm out of ideas, it's just that it's that I'm worried about pleasing all with the plot that's going to continue with the rest of the story. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last time. I really appreciated the reviews. Now while someone said that I already had 80, yes, but when I say I want reviews, I only ask for, well, now I've been asking for 8... it's to help me to see that the chapter was good. I mean if I write a chapter and all of you hate it, I'm taking it away and rewriting it.  
  
I should think though after I wake up from all the crazy weekend partying I did, I shall be pumping out some more chapters. I don't have all that much to occupy my time as I only work and hang around home until me and my friends decide to jump in the car and see how far we can go. So, it won't be too much of a problem for coming up with more, so just have patience with me.  
  
Besides all that, I really am glad that you all like it. Now here's where I say that S.M. characters are not mine but this is my story. I've only borrowed them for the time being. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! *****  
  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror after waking up to go into the store for work that day. She grimaced upon noticing the bags under her eyes hadn't gone away.  
  
She had tried to sleep lately, but Darien's branding kiss seared through all her thoughts, and she was haunted by it to the point of complete distraction. For the most part, it was all that occupied her thoughts.  
  
"Mommy," Rini said coming into the bathroom. Serena looked up at her. "I need t brush my teeth."  
  
Serena gave her a smile. "Alright kitten paws," she said, patting her daughter's head. "Just don't be too long, as soon as I'm dressed I'm going to take you to see our new place and then we're going to see your auntie Lita."  
  
She left the bathroom and went to her room to change. She grabbed a pair of her tight light blue jeans with the white intone, and a white knit camisole style tank. She slipped her long blond hair up into a high bouncing ponytail.  
  
"Mommy," Rini said with a huge smile when Serena entered the kitchen.  
  
"What kitten paws?" she asked as she grabbed up her purse.  
  
"Someone had flowers brought for you."  
  
Serena looked up startled.  
  
"Yes, Serena, someone thought to send you some gorgeous roses," Mina smiled as she finished off her coffee.  
  
Serena crossed to the counter where a large white box sat. Inside was a dozen beautiful, long stemmed red and white roses that were one of her three favorites, known as fire and ice. There was only one person who knew that she liked these ones...  
  
"So, what does the card say?" Mina asked.  
  
"Can I have one mommy, they're so pretty," Rini said with an awestruck smile as she looked at the flowers.  
  
Serena nodded at her daughter as she picked up the small card that came with the roses. Rini picked out one of the top roses from the box and was amazed at the prettiness of the flower.  
  
Serena, it said. These are a gift to welcome you home. I thought you might like to have some flowers to bring the simple beauty and charm into it, just like you always said about your fire and ice roses. They are meant to be the harmony roses that bring a strange balance. Odd how those words can come around to haunt you. I shall see you soon, and I am greatly looking forward to meeting our daughter. Just let me know what way will be best in going about it. With love, Darien.  
  
Serena took a slow breath when she finished reading the card. "Well," she said quietly.  
  
"So?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena handed her the card rather than say anything allowed.  
  
"Well, kitten paws, are you ready to go?" Serena asked as she grabbed her white jean jacket.  
  
Rini bobbed her head in a nod.  
  
"Mina?" Serena asked. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Mina grinned as she waved her purse in the air. "I've got it all."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go."  
  
They left the penthouse apartment and made their way uptown to where the house was.  
  
Rini exclaimed excitedly over it and picked out her room within moments of being in it. Mina nodded with approval as she checked the place over.  
  
Serena took a seat on the kitchen counter and looked out into the large green backyard with the pond just off the side with a nice seating area. Then just across the lawn was a swimming pool and a hot tub attached to it. She was looking forward to her late night swims when they finally moved in, in two weeks.  
  
They were going to be moving in five days before Rini's birthday, and then they were going to throw a party for her with all the family, as small as it was.  
  
Once they checked the house over, they made their way uptown to Lita's restaurant.  
  
"Hey guys," Lita smiled when they entered.  
  
Rini ran up and threw her arms around her soon-to-be aunt. "Auntie Lita, I saw our new house and it's so cool. It's so much better than our house in New Zeeland."  
  
"Really, well, I'll have to see it when you guys move in," Lita said as she guided them to their usual table back in the corner by the windows.  
  
Rini beamed with excitement. "You're going to come to my party, right?"  
  
Lita nodded. "You can't have a party without one of my special birthday girl cakes."  
  
Rini smiled even brighter then. "As long as it's chocolate. I love chocolate."  
  
"Hey, I love chocolate too," a new voice said.  
  
They all turned to see Darien. Serena had all she could to keep her eyes from popping right out of her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, practically in a hiss.  
  
"Well, I saw you and thought that I should catch up with my dearest old friend," Darien said. "May I join you?" he asked her.  
  
Serena swallowed as she nodded. She could see what Darien was doing. He was trying to get into their daughter's life slowly, by being their friend.  
  
"You know my mom?" Rini asked him.  
  
Darien nodded. "Yeah, I've known your mom a real long time."  
  
"Do you know my dad?" she asked.  
  
"Rini," Serena said sharply.  
  
"I was just asking," she said quietly.  
  
Serena gave a half-smile. She had to love the bluntness of kids. They said what they meant, and damn it if adults couldn't quite take it.  
  
"Sorry about that Darien," Serena said quietly. "But Rini had been anxious about meeting her father. But I did promise her that I would tell him that I was willing to share her with him."  
  
Rini nodded. "Yes she did. And I will be horribly disappointed if I don't get to have a daddy like all the other kids."  
  
Darien nodded. "Well, your mom was always good on her promises. I'm sure that she when she says she'll get your dad she means it."  
  
"So, do you know my daddy?" Rini asked him again.  
  
Darien swallowed a little nervously then nodded. "Yes, I know him."  
  
"Really?" Rini asked him, a bright smile pressed on her lips again.  
  
Darien felt a catch in his throat when he looked at his daughter. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He wanted to tell her that he was her father, but he knew his plan would work—it had to work.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "And I know you'll love him once you get to know him."  
  
Rini seemed satisfied with that answer as she went about looking through the kid's menu to decide what she wanted for lunch.  
  
Darien didn't plan to leave them, as Serena could tell as he settled in nicely while they made their orders with the chef on duty while Lita sat with them.  
  
"So, everything's all set for the house?" Lita asked her.  
  
Serena nodded. "I signed the papers yesterday with the real estate agent. It's now ours," Serena smiled. "I'm looking forward to moving in. not that I don't like living with you Mina," she said with a teasing smile at her sister.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "Right, the fact that I'm constantly trying to steal the necklace that you designed for Brad Pitt who wants to give it to Jennifer Aniston for Valentines Day."  
  
Serena laughed. "Yes, well, that's always a plus of living in our own place. You won't try to steal my own diamonds. But you know, considering that you own a major million dollar corporation that you could buy your own diamonds and not steal mine."  
  
Mina blushed. "But it's not as fun when you have your own," she laughed.  
  
"But stealing is bad, aunt mina," Rini stated.  
  
They all looked at Rini who's earnest face wretched them all in the stomach.  
  
"Oh Rini, you know I'm not stealing. I only ever borrow your mom's diamonds. It's like when we played renegades, we borrowed your mom's star locket as the walkie talkie..."  
  
"We borrowed it."  
  
Mina nodded at her niece while she felt Serena's eyes burning on her.  
  
"You two played with my star locket?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We only meant to borrow it. Nothing happened to it," Rini said quirkily to her mother. "We weren't supposed to say anything..."  
  
"Yes, nothing happened to it," Mina said quietly, looking down to avoid Serena's livid expression.  
  
"Mina, you should know better. My locket is..."  
  
Serena stopped, remembering that Darien was present. He had given her the locket on her nineteenth birthday, the last happy day she had spent with Darien, and the same day that she found out she was going to be a mother.  
  
"Please, just in the future if you two want to play renegades or super heroes that you use other things like the brooches that I put aside for such use. That locket is real special to me, and I would hate for anything to happen to it."  
  
Rini came over and gave her a hug. "I'm real sorry mom. I promise I won't ever play with it again."  
  
Serena hugged her tightly. "I know kitten paws, I know."  
  
Darien watched the scene quietly. He knew what locket they were talking about. He had given Serena a musical star locket on her nineteenth birthday because she had wanted something completely frivolous. Her birthday was their last happy memory before she left him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lita asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes, it's nothing, just dying to get some food."  
  
Lita nodded. "Well, it seems it's on its way," she said as a waiter brought the tray with their food on it.  
  
The food was delicious as usual. Mina kept the lunch lively with her anecdotes about the movie that the studio was filming. Lita informed them that she would be going in for an ultrasound soon, and was really excited about it. Darien talked about his sister, while Serena remained silent.  
  
When they were finished eating Mina excused herself so that she could go down to the recording studio to make sure everything was running well under her new director.  
  
Lita smiled then after Mina had gone. "I'd love to hang out some more, but I have to finish some paper work."  
  
Serena smiled then gave her soon to be sister in law a hug. "Just take it easy. You do have another little one to consider. I know I was exhausted almost all the time with this little one," Serena said with a smile as she looked at her precious daughter as she was coloring a picture.  
  
Lita nodded with a bright smile. "Oh I know, and besides I have Andrew calling me almost every hour just to make sure that I'm taking it easy and not overloading myself."  
  
Then Lita left them to go to her office. Serena sighed as she leant back in her chair.  
  
"So, what do you two ladies want to do today, my treat," Darien said  
  
"Really?" Rini said looking up at him. "We can go anywhere?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Anywhere you want to go. Your wish is my command."  
  
Serena gave him a stern look. "You don't have to do this."  
  
He nodded. "Yes I do. I have a lot to make up for, and I have to start somewhere."  
  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Rini has very creative tastes."  
  
Rini thought about it for a minute then grinned. "I want to go to the arcade to play some games, then I want to see the stars at the temple that Rei told me about."  
  
Darien laughed, looking at Serena with a sparkle in his eyes. "Your right, she's very creative in what she wants. She reminds me of someone I knew once."  
  
Serena fought not to blush, but failed miserably. All the times she had made odd requests for where they would go for the day always shocked Darien at first, but eventually he grew used to them, and he came up with a few of his own creative plans for the day. Most of which held a remote place where they could try and get lost in each other.  
  
"All right milady," Darien said, scooping her up to carry her piggyback. Rini squealed with delight.  
  
They went to the arcade for the afternoon, which seemed to leave them with a lot of time to talk, as Rini was busy with the games.  
  
"I think that I need to enter her life like a good friend, let her get to know and like me. Then we can tell her that I'm her father," Darien said, taking a sip of his pop.  
  
Serena fiddled with the straw of her milkshake. "That'll work."  
  
"Serena," Darien said softly.  
  
She looked up to find herself falling into his midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I really want you two in my life. Rini especially."  
  
Serena nodded. Rini was her lifesaver when she came over and sat down beside her. "All done pet?" she asked.  
  
Rini nodded. "Yep, I was doing good in ms. Pac man until the little men eat me."  
  
Darien frowned. "Then I think we need to kick their butts."  
  
Rini looked at him. "You want to play with me?" she asked.  
  
Darien nodded. "I wouldn't want to let those monsters get away with it."  
  
Rini beamed and then dragged Darien to the game. They played for a while doing good, and then Rini decided that she wanted to go see the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
Rini took to Darien, and hardly left his side and babbled on all about the things that she had done with her aunt and uncle. She also told him all about the adventures she shared with Luna, and Darien was content with taking in her whole life as it was offered to him.  
  
Serena smiled at the sight of the two of them while they walked along the paths of the temple. She knew in her heart she would remember the day forever. Rini had found her father, even if she didn't know it, they were close, and they would be closer yet.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What?" Darien asked her as Rini ran ahead to look at the small birds in the white wooden cage.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"Serena," he said softly.  
  
She tried to avoid looking at him, knowing that she would lose herself in his eyes and do things she wouldn't normally do. He kept looking at her, and she could feel his eyes on her, probing her for answers. Finally, she looked at him.  
  
His midnight blue eyes locked with hers, and she felt herself falling out of control.  
  
He looked at her with a sad look deep in his eyes.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to leave, but I didn't know what else to do. But I had to do what I had to do for my daughter's sake. After I left Japan and went to New Zealand, it was all about her. I didn't have too much of a choice considering..."  
  
"Were you really unwell?" he asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "It was just difficult. I was too stressed and the doctors had a lot to work with. But I pulled through because I wanted our child."  
  
"You still love me," he said knowingly.  
  
"What?" she said with a frown. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Just looking at you, and listening to everything... keeping the locket, keeping our daughter... you still love me," he said.  
  
Her frown deepened. "I'm not understanding you."  
  
"Alright, forget it. But I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow night, please say yes." She blinked then. "Please, there's so much that I want to say, and I think that we need to be alone and just talk."  
  
"Alright," she said slowly.  
  
He grinned. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Just then, Rini came running over. They finished their walk and then left Darien and headed home. All the way back to the apartment, Rini babbled on about Darien. Serena smiled faintly, glad that her daughter greatly like her father, but fought back the frown realizing that Darien was wheedling a place into their lives.  
  
She was glad for Rini's sake, and deep down, she wondered where he and her were going to stand. 


	9. the untold past to the unsure future

***** I'm glad that y'all liked that, and I really enjoyed reading the reviews. I'm glad that you all like where the story's going. Now, I have to mention that I made Serena push Darien away because she was eaten away by guilt all those years she lived in New Zealand and plus it adds great depth to the story. You can't just have her and Darien go, yes, we have a daughter together, and now we can live happily ever after despite the very little contact, the miscommunication, and the betrayals of deception. So, I'm glad that you appreciate the realism of the plot and the characters. Plus, it's important that Serena was ill while she pregnant, she had to become stronger, and it's more the reason that Serena is being resistant to Darien. You'll understand more later, I promise.  
  
Now I must say like every other chapter I do not own characters of S.M. now that that's done, hope you ya'll enjoy this next chapter of the story. Remember, 8 reviews, and the next chapter's yours. *****  
  
Rei looked her brother over. "You're going to what?"  
  
Darien grinned. "I'm going out on a date with Serena tonight."  
  
Rei just stared at him. "So, just like that, you convinced her to go out with you?" she asked, somewhat skeptically.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"No Darien, there's a lot that you don't understand. Yes, Serena promised her daughter that she was going to bring you into her life, but Serena's first priority is first and foremost that beautiful child. Don't you go messing around with something to screw it up. I'll kill you, Mina will kill you, Lita will kill you, and Amy would kill you too once she gets back into town, and Andrew will kill you for sure."  
  
Darien sighed. "Rei, I wouldn't do anything to Serena. She was the one that left me with the broken heart, not me. She's not like most girls that I know."  
  
"Yes, and the press is going to see the difference... wait, you know that the press is going to hold you to that interview where you said that you're not going to date anyone unless it's serious."  
  
Darien just looked at her as he finished tousling his hair. He had on black slacks with a tailored black shirt with the top button undone.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Oh god, you are serious about her."  
  
"Rei, I never stopped being serious about her. Remember that I planned to ask her to marry me once. She left me, so it never happened. But just because she left, doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I could never stop. She was everywhere I turned, everywhere I went. She never really left me Rei, because she was still here," he said patting his chest over his heart.  
  
A tear sparkled in Rei's eyes. "Oh Darien, you sap, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What would it have mattered? She was gone. I never knew if I was going to see her again."  
  
Rei came over and hugged him. "Ah big brother, I hope you get what you want."  
  
"Yes, well, I want two beautiful ladies in my life for the rest of my life. I want to be the father I should be for Rini, and I want to make all of Serena's dreams come true. I want her to be my wife and I want her as the mother of my beautiful little girl."  
  
"Well, I hope you get it because I want Serena as my sister in law. It would suck royally if you had married someone like Heidi Beryl," she said with a small shudder. "That woman was a cat if I ever met one—but she was like most of the girls that you've been dating over the past five years."  
  
Darien sighed. "I didn't want to find someone that could ever replace her. Serena has always had my heart, now I have to go about proving it to her."  
  
Rei gave him a small smile then. "Okay, then I think I should tell you that Serena hasn't dated at all since leaving here. I had thought that Rini might have been the result of some guy from New Zealand, since she was distraught over leaving her home in the first place. I had thought that you had driven her off with something horrible, and I blamed you."  
  
"Rei," Darien said. "We've been through this, you know that I understand. Hell, I even thought that I had driven her away. But now we all know the truth."  
  
Rei sighed. "I know, I just hope that Amy knows soon that you weren't the reason that Serena left, because if you do get your way, you don't want one of the bridesmaids looking to poison you during the night."  
  
Darien laughed. "True, now," he said looking at his watch, "I have to go."  
  
"Okay, call me later, I want to know how it went."  
  
Darien nodded, and then kissed her on the forehead. "Go home, drag that poor boy of yours out of the office den he has and have a night on the town."  
  
Rei grinned then. "I think I might. Have a good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Darien walked Rei out to her car, and then climbed into his black Jeep Cherokee. He made his way across town, making a stop or two to help the evening along.  
  
Finally, Darien arrived at Mina's apartment. The front desk buzzed up to them, and he was waved through to the elevator. He paced nervously in the elevator, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But once the door opened, he knew all was right in the world.  
  
Rini was the first to greet him. "Hey Darien," she smiled.  
  
"Hey Rini, you look as cute as a button," he smiled at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"That's what mommy said," she said, her eyes sparkling. She was holding her kitten, which Darien knew to be Luna from all that Rini had told him the day before.  
  
"Well, I think that she's right. Now, why don't you show your mommy this," he said handing her a small little gift bag.  
  
Rini's eyes widened as she opened it to see what was inside. Inside she found a cat locket that was similar in style to the one that he had gotten for Serena, but meant for a child.  
  
"Wow! It's so pretty," Rini exclaimed.  
  
"That way you can play renegades all you want, and you can have your own locket."  
  
"I'm going to show mommy," Rini said turning around.  
  
"Show me what?" Serena asked, entering the room with Mina close behind her.  
  
Darien felt his breath catch in his throat. Serena looked breathtaking in a tan soft leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and with a black hanging neck sleeveless top, with a dark brown suede tie around belt with long hanging pieces that flitted against her right knee. She had on black sandals that had straps that wound around her fine ankles.  
  
"Wow," Darien sad softly. "You look incredible."  
  
Serena smiled shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Look Mommy, Darien got me a locket of my very own," Rini said, showing the cathead shaped locket to her mom.  
  
Serena smiled serenely at her daughter. "That was very nice of him. Did you remember to say thank you?"  
  
Rini looked back at Darien, her light blue eyes sparkling bright. "Thank you."  
  
Darien taken by the child's smile grinned in response.  
  
"Look aunt Mina, we can use this for a walkie talkie instead of mommy's," Rini said going to show her aunt who was in the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for that," Serena said with a pretty smile. "It'll be a great relief to know that she won't be swiping it whenever to look at it with her awed fascination."  
  
Darien nodded his understanding. "Well, I could tell that it was very important to you."  
  
Serena nodded. "Well, it holds very dear memories."  
  
"Well, shall we go?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Just let me grab my jacket."  
  
"Oh, and don't let me forget these," he said holding out a bouquet of champagne roses.  
  
Serena smiled at them. "There so beautiful."  
  
"Nothing compared to you, not that anything could—although Rini is beautiful too, just like her mother," Darien complimented.  
  
"Oh god," Mina said entering the foyer with a smile on her lips. "Get out of here before I get sick."  
  
"Alright, I'll be back later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, there's nothing to worry about. We're going to have a blast, what with the pizza arriving any minute and ice cream in the fridge, and tons of movies on cable, we're set to go. Now get out of here. Go and enjoy your date."  
  
Serena frowned at her sister. "Oh lord, I don't know who I should tell to behave tonight, you or Rini. Well anyways, have fun," she said hugging her sister. "Rini," she called out.  
  
Rini back into the foyer holding her locket. "Yes?" she asked while at the same time the phone buzzed.  
  
"Ah, the pizza's down at the front desk," Mina smiled, going to pick up the phone.  
  
"I'll see you later if you're still up, or otherwise I'll see you bright and early in the morning," Serena said, hugging Rini and kissing her on top of her head.  
  
"I'll save you a piece of Mina," Rini smiled at her.  
  
Serena laughed. "Yes, because we know that your aunt can eat a lot of pizza."  
  
"Hey, you eat way more than I do," Mina said, joining them again.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going. See you all later," as she grabbed the matching tan soft leather jacket and her dark brown suede purse.  
  
Darien smiled at Rini and Mina, bidding them farewell, then guided Serena out of the apartment with his hand at the small of her back. They went to the elevator. The pizza delivery boy was got off while they got on.  
  
"Please tell me," Serena said as Darien opened the Cherokee door for her, "that we'll be going to someplace quiet where the reporters won't interrupt us again."  
  
Darien smiled at her as he closed the door and went around to the driver's side.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked him while he started the engine.  
  
"I picked out a place that would totally be deserted of reporters. I'll even pay for them to go away if they even find us there," he said, starting up the road.  
  
Serena spent the car ride telling him all about Rini. She told him all about their life in New Zealand, about the upcoming start of school on Monday, all her likes and dislikes, and so on.  
  
"Well, we're here," Darien said, pulling into a spot in front of a very familiar restaurant.  
  
Serena gasped. "The Wild Rose!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I haven't been here since my last birthday I spent here in Japan."  
  
Darien nodded. "Well, I thought as much."  
  
They entered the place, and they heard a squeal of delight. "Why if it isn't my most favorite couple in the world," a man said.  
  
Serena laughed kindly at the owner of the restaurant. "Well, Mr. Anderson, it's been a long time," she said giving the man a hug. "How's Amy enjoying the States?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she and Greg have loved it, but they've both decided to come home," he said with a wide smile.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well, they've decided that the States isn't home enough to raise their kids."  
  
Serena smiled. "Amy's pregnant?"  
  
Mr. Anderson nodded, a proud smile on his face. "They'll be home in two weeks."  
  
"Oh, I'll be able to have them over to my new place then."  
  
"So, you've moved back have you?" Mr. Anderson asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I felt I needed to be near all my loved ones, and I really didn't think I would want my daughter going anywhere other then the schools I went to."  
  
He nodded. "So, would you two like to sit where you always used to?" he asked them.  
  
Darien looked at her. She gave a smile, making him nod. Mr. Anderson led them to the corner booth that was surrounded by rose vines, and was able to look out the windows to see the nice view of the dusk sky.  
  
"Sort of like old times," Darien said with a sad smile. "Except so much has happened and we haven't been here in five years compared to once every two weeks."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
They ordered their drinks and sat there in their own silence.  
  
Finally, Darien dared to break the silence that seemed to hold them captive. "why didn't you come back till now?" he asked her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Because I feared that if I came back I would have to face my father and the shame I caused him, and I didn't know what would happen if I ever bumped into you."  
  
Darien gave her a small smile. "Well, you did bump into me when you came back."  
  
She shook her head at him while rolling her eyes. "yes, well, I didn't know what to say and I still don't know what to say."  
  
"I'm just glad that you're not going to run away again."  
  
Serena stiffened. "I didn't run away. I don't plan to run away anytime soon if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"I know you're not."  
  
"Well, I'm still a little worried why you wanted to take me out for dinner."  
  
"To talk," he answered her.  
  
"Okay, what about?" she asked him.  
  
"Us, Rini, our future, take your pick," he said.  
  
The waiter brought their drinks, and took their orders.  
  
"I already talked about Rini all the way here. I don't think I missed anything."  
  
"How about her birth?" he asked her.  
  
Serena stilled.  
  
"Serena?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head, pulling herself out of the pain of the past. "You can tell me anything," he said. "You always could, and I hope that you still will."  
  
She took a deep shuddering breath. "I think all I should say is that it was difficult."  
  
He looked at her intently. "What are you not telling me?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him sadly, "it's hard to remember those months without wanting to break down and cry."  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, it was because both me and Rini are lucky to even be alive."  
  
He frowned then. "What do you mean?" he asked her.  
  
"I had a tough time during the pregnancy because I was all alone. About halfway through, Mina and Amy flew down to help take care of me. Mina finally tracked me down, and brought Amy our wonderful doctor friend on down, and well... that helped some."  
  
"But, you still had difficulties?"  
  
She nodded sadly. "I was under more stress than any other pregnant woman of the lamas class I knew. I covered for being alone by saying that the father had died. But my stress from having to leave home, being called a slut and an embarrassment and not having anyone with me, took it's toll on me. I became anemic, and I was in and out of the hospital."  
  
"Oh Serena," he said, taking a hold of her hand. "You knew I would have come to you in a heartbeat. To think you went through all of that alone, it breaks my heart."  
  
"But I pulled through. I prayed to the skies, begging god to let me get through it. I wanted my child more than anything, even if it meant that I was going to die. I had her a month early, and the labor was so intense and there was all the heavy bleeding after. I almost didn't make it through. I had pneumonia on top of everything, and it was just the most hardest thing."  
  
"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't your sister call me? I would have come, you know I would have."  
  
She patted his hand. "I know, but I made them promise not to call you. When it was thought that I wasn't even going to make it, I made them promise that she would be cared for. I wanted mina to care for her in the meantime, and then when she was well, to take her to you."  
  
A small tear prickled Darien's eyes. Here he was listening to how his love, his one and only, had fought hell and high water to have her baby, and nearly died in the process. He wanted to take her in his arms to make her forget it happened, but he knew that it wasn't possible. It was done, and couldn't be undone.  
  
"I vowed to myself that I would make myself strong. I wasn't going to let anything get me down again. I swore to god that if I made it through I was going to do anything and everything in my power to take care of my little girl. And I have, while I was blessed with that dear child's love."  
  
Darien pulled her into his arms, giving her the tightest embrace he could manage. "And you have," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "Where the sickness was trying to defeat you, you came out stronger, and your own woman."  
  
She sighed, while at the same time she breathed in his scent. "I've been strong up until now. I think your going to be the death of me Darien."  
  
Me? Why?" he asked her, as she sat back to look at him.  
  
"When I look at you, there isn't an end. It's like I never left, but I did and there is that great gap between us."  
  
"What if I want to mend it? What if I want to become your friend again, be the Darien that wanted you forever and for always, and share a life with you and our daughter. What would you say to that?" he asked her.  
  
"How is that possible? Five years is along time, and we've both changed," she said, trying to keep the tears from coming.  
  
"My love has never stopped. The last five years you haunted me in my memories. Serena if I wasn't serious about wanting to have a family with you, Rini, and me I wouldn't be here. I loved you then, I loved you these past five years, and I love you more then ever for the stronger woman that you are today."  
  
She couldn't hold them in anymore. The tears spilt down her cheeks. She could see the depth of truth of his words in his eyes. He did still love her, and she suspected that he knew that she still did. But was she willing to take this leap of faith, she asked herself. Was she willing to put her heart on the line again? But what about her daughter?  
  
Thinking about her daughter, made her feel a new surge of power. "So, do we just start from the beginning then? Do we go on being friends, while you get to know our daughter more?"  
  
Darien looked at her carefully. "I'll do whatever it takes to have you and our daughter in my life. I want to make up for not being there in your time of need. I want to complete our family."  
  
"then lets see what happens, shall we," Serena said with a slow smile.  
  
***** So, what did you think? I know it was longer, but I couldn't make it shorter even if I tried. So tell me what you think. I'm nervous about this chapter, so, I'm looking forward to what y'all have to say. Laterz. ***** 


	10. the possibilties slowly coming together

***** So, like always, here's the next chapter after the said amount of reader reviews. I'm glad that you liked it. It was a bit of a harder chapter, but I'm glad that you all liked it. For the most part almost all of you liked it, but there was one person who was weary of it. So I hope that I can make up for it in this chapter. I hope you like this one the same. I must warn all of you, I might put in some clinchers soon, and I know you're all going to be upset, but it's going to heighten the story. But it all will be for the good cause of Serena and her family. So, here's fair warning, and if and when it does happen, please don't hate me. It really is going to help the story, it may not look like it, but it will be very detrimental. So, I don't own S.M. characters, I wish, but I think I'll just stick to writing, and in this case I'm only borrowing them. Enjoy, and take all in as a whole. It's all important. Trust me. Of course, it's another 8 reviews to get the next chapter, as you all know. So, till then. Ciao. *****  
  
"Mommy, Darien here's to take us to the mountain," Rini said from the doorway while Serena had been working up a design sketch for some celebrities that were already shopping for their Oscar jewelry.  
  
Serena looked up at her daughter who was wearing a pink snow bunny snowsuit for kids. "Aren't you going to be a little warm in that kitten paws?" Serena asked with a smile.  
  
Rini gave her a bright smile. "I'm wearing it so the moment we stop I can jump in the snow."  
  
Serena laughed as she stood up. "Ah, kitten paws, you're going to be quite warm, trust me. Why don't you take it off, and you can put it on just before you get out of the truck," she suggested with her motherly smile.  
  
Rini considered it, and then took off the snowsuit to her baby blue leggings, and a white fleece sweatshirt.  
  
"My lord Rini, you would have melted if you kept wearing that."  
  
Rini frowned in her disappointment. "But I'm too excited mommy."  
  
"I know kitten paws," she said, coming over to her daughter's side and scooping her up in a hug. "Now come on, Darien's waiting for us."  
  
Going to the mountain resort had been Darien's idea. He had spent a lot of time with Rini, and tried to squeeze in time for the two of them alone. But between work, and Rini, they didn't have the chance to acknowledge a relationship that was only sprouting growth.  
  
Darien owned the resort that they were going to, and he wanted to just make sure that his staff was up to speed, and meeting all the guest demands with out complaint. He suggested that she and Rini should join him, so they could spend a whole weekend to grow closer as a family. Plus he thought that Rini would love to learn how to ski or snowboard. He wanted to share in the first time experience with Rini.  
  
Darien was in the foyer with Mina and Andrew, who had come over to drop off Serena's camera that he borrowed.  
  
Serena smiled at them. "Well, we're all ready to go now."  
  
"Alright, I'll help with your bags," Darien said with a smile, as he scooped up Rini's and her bags.  
  
Rini grabbed her small purple backpack, which had some of her books, and games that would help for the seven-hour drive. Serena held Rini's snowsuit, while she grabbed her parka from the counter, as well as her purse.  
  
"Well, all set then," Serena said. She hugged her brother and sister. "I'll see you two on Sunday night. I'll have my cell, and you have the number if you need to reach me."  
  
"You guys sure that you all don't want to come?" Darien asked them. "There are still plenty of rooms for you all to have."  
  
Mina shook head. "No, you guys should go and enjoy a nice weekend away," she said, cutting off anything Andrew might say about wanting to join them.  
  
With one final goodbye from both Rini and Serena, they trooped down to Darien's truck out front. They packed in their bags while Rini begged to sit in the front seat.  
  
"How about you get the front seat for the first hour until we reach the gas station outside of town, and then for the last half hour while we go up the mountain trail," Darien suggested with a questioning look at Serena who nodded in response.  
  
Rini exclaimed with her excitement as she climbed into the front passenger seat with a little help from Serena. Serena then slid into the back seat, deciding that the father-daughter bonding could take place and let her try and work out some more finer details of her sketch.  
  
Rini and Darien talked the whole time the first couple of hours as Serena once done her sketch had fallen asleep in the back seat.  
  
"You know, my mommy says that my birthday is going to be real special, because I'm going to be turning five. Mommy got me into preschool, but next year I get to go to kindergarten."  
  
Darien gave her a smile. "Well, that is special, isn't it?" he said.  
  
She nodded. "But can I tell you a secret Darien," she said with wide, imploring eyes.  
  
Darien felt his throat catch with emotion. She trusted him, his daughter trusted him. He felt like he had reached his ultimate goal, he would be close to his daughter. And he was getting there. "Sure," he said. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, now see, I don't want you to tell mommy, because she might worry horribly if she couldn't do it for me."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly.  
  
"See, my birthday wish is to have my daddy."  
  
"Really, why then?" he asked her while they drove the scenic road to the mountain, which was cutting down by the conversation with his daughter.  
  
"Because it's my wish. Wishes only come on special occasions that's what mommy told me. She told me that what's my daddy told her before I was born."  
  
Darien sighed. He could remember telling that to Serena every time he had a surprise for her and she tried to find out about it. It amazed him how Rini could remind him so much of the Serena he once knew so intimately.  
  
"So, you're hoping that at your birthday, you'll get your dad?" he asked, making sure that he had it right.  
  
Rini bobbed her head in answer.  
  
"Well, maybe you will. But I think your right about not saying anything to your mom. You know that she would do anything for you, but if he weren't able to make it there, she wouldn't want you to be disappointed."  
  
Rini smiled. "I know."  
  
They drove on, still talking, and singing along to kids songs, while Serena slept peacefully in the backseat. Finally, they arrived at the mountain resort.  
  
The head manager came out to greet them. "Hello Mr. Shields. We've been expecting you."  
  
"Well, I hope not everyone. I did want to be able to observe the whole management of the place without making anyone nervous."  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, sir, as to your request, myself and three others know of your arrival."  
  
Darien nodded. "Good. Well, if you'll show this young lady to our suite, while I bring up her mother," he said, gesturing for a bellboy to take care of the bags.  
  
Serena was still sleeping, so Darien scooped her into his arms and carried her to their suite. Rini was checking the room over when Darien entered, Serena in his arms. The head manager left them then, promising to meet up with him later. Darien then went and placed Serena in the room with the two queen size beds with an ensuite.  
  
Once he had Serena tucked under one of the light blankets, he closed the bedroom door and turned to Rini. "Well, Rini, shall we go and check out the hotel?" he asked her.  
  
Rini nodded enthusiastically. "But we will go out in the snow soon, right?"  
  
Darien nodded. "As soon as your mom gets up, we'll take a sleigh ride. Does that sound good pet?" he asked her.  
  
Rini nodded, coming and taking his hand. Darien looked down at the small hand in his and smiled with amazement.  
  
He took her through the main lobby, showed her the indoor pool and hot tub, as well as the outdoor ones. Then he took her into the games room. She grew excited when she saw that he had a Mrs. Pac man, and they played that for a while. Finally, when it grew close to dinnertime they made their way back up to their room.  
  
Serena was sitting out on the balcony, overlooking part of the outdoor pool, and most of the mountain lifts above them. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, while she sat there contently. She looked refreshed which made Darien feel more at ease.  
  
"Hey mommy," Rini said running over to her mother's side and plumping herself on Serena's lap. "Darien showed me his hotel."  
  
"That was nice of him," she smiled.  
  
"And now he's going to take us to one of the restaurants for dinner," Rini bubbled on.  
  
"Well I think we should probably go change then," Serena said, placing Rini on her feet and standing up herself.  
  
"Take your time," Darien said. "I'm just going to run on down to check on something with the manager."  
  
Serena nodded. "Sure," she said, making her way back to her and Rini's room of the large suite.  
  
Darien left them then and Rini babbled on about the entire hotel. She then told her about the high score that she and Darien had gotten on Mrs. Pac man.  
  
Serena changed into a black skirt and a black sweater with a cowl neck that revealed her shoulders. She swept her hair up in a curly ponytail while Rini changed into her pink skirt with a white and pink floral sweater. Serena did Rini's hair up in the two pigtails with the two buns up top, just like the hairstyle Serena did to her own hair when she was much younger.  
  
Darien returned and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. "Wow," was all he could say to both of them. Serena looked stunning while Rini looked so much like the child version of Serena that he found it spooky, but she still looked absolutely adorable.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Well, you said you were taking us out for dinner, so I figured I should dress for the occasion."  
  
"I think everyone in the place is going to be envious that I have two pretty ladies to take for dinner."  
  
Serena shook her head with a laugh. "Well, shall we get going then?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded as he offered his arm for her and a hand for Rini. Both took his offered arms, and the made their way to the restaurant that overlooked the small ice skating pond just below the front entrance to the resort.  
  
Rini was quite taken by the winter theme that the restaurant had adopted in sport of the season, while Serena found the elegant surrounding so breathtaking. The food was incredible, even if it wasn't quite the same quality as Lita's.  
  
"You know, I think Lita has ruined me for any other chef," Darien grinned while Rini was picking off the desert cart that was now stopped in front of their table.  
  
Serena laughed. "I think she'll be glad to hear that, maybe you should think about getting her to come up here and see if she can look over the menu you have."  
  
Darien nodded as he considered her suggestion. "I think I might just ask her."  
  
Serena then laughed when she noticed the deserts that Rini had picked. "Do you think you're going to eat all that?" she asked.  
  
Rini nodded energetically. "I have to mommy, it would be terribly rude if I didn't after I took all of them."  
  
Serena shook her head in laughter. "Then I guess me and Darien will have to help you."  
  
Rini pouted for a second but then took on a face of noble sacrifice and let her mom pick whatever she wanted except the devil's chocolate cake. Darien helped them eat the desert so all that was left were some cookies, which Rini could bring back with her to the room.  
  
"How about ice skating?" Rini asked as they were making their way back to their suite.  
  
Darien looked at Serena who was staring at the ice pond dreamily. He nodded then. "Sounds good."  
  
They went up to the room to change and then went down to the pond to rent skates and skate around. Rini, never been skating before froze before the ice.  
  
"Rini, pet, there's nothing to worry about," Darien said offering a hand. "I'll help you. And if you want there are those t-bars that can help you out."  
  
Rini took a deep breath and then accepted Darien's hand. Serena took pictures of her baby girl making her first attempts of skating. Once she got used to the new feeling, Rini started to venture out on the ice on her own.  
  
Darien skated to where Serena sat on the side. "Well milady, care to join me?" he asked her with a wide grin.  
  
She arched a brow at him. "I don't know," she said slowly.  
  
He clutched his chest in mock pain. "I think the lady does wound me."  
  
She shook her head laughing. "Sometimes I wonder about you," she smiled.  
  
"Me, what is there to wonder about me? What you see is what you get. You should know that of all people."  
  
Serena sighed. "Yes, I suppose I should."  
  
"So how about it, skate with me?"  
  
She smiled up at him, and took his hand. They skated around the rink and then skated with Rini, taking turns in spinning her around. Then Darien found that Serena and Rini had ganged up on him and were hitting him with snowballs.  
  
After some time Darien convinced Rini to join his side and they chased Serena, finally tackling her in the snow.  
  
Darien fell onto her, while Rini ended up hitting her hair with a few snowballs, and then hit Darien for good measure. Serena looked up into Darien's eyes, and despite how close and intimate they were, they knew a challenge when they saw it. Darien kissed her quickly on her lips then helped her to her feet and they went about chasing Rini.  
  
Finally, once Rini was completely exhausted, they made their way back to their hotel suite. Serena went and tucked Rini into bed. Rini even asked Darien to help in the process. Once Rini had received kisses from both of them, and promises that she would go skiing the next day, she fell asleep.  
  
Serena closed the door to the bedroom she wanted to share with her daughter and joined Darien out on the balcony, who was sitting and looking out at the mountain.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful up here," she said softly.  
  
He nodded as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her up behind him, resting her hand on his chest. He leaned his head back to look at her. "Yes, it is, that's why I love it up here."  
  
She gave him a smile. He pulled her around so that he was facing her properly. "So, you're not regretting coming?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm glad I did. You and Rini are bonding and I just feel at peace with seeing how happy you two are."  
  
He nodded. "I think maybe we should tell her who I am on her birthday," he said then.  
  
She blinked. "On her birthday, why?"  
  
He grinned then. "Heard it from a little birdie that she has a great wish, and special occasions are when wishes are their best."  
  
She smiled at the familiar words. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you, is there?"  
  
He shook his head. "Afraid not," he said.  
  
She laughed. "Well, I think it's great. She'll be so happy. She already thinks so highly of you."  
  
"well, now my question is, what does the mother think of me?"  
  
She looked at him, not blinking. "I think you're the sweetest guy in the world. For you to forgive me for all that I have done, I think that I have been given more then I could ever ask for."  
  
He looked at her steadily. "Is that how you see it? You only see us progressing as friends?" he asked her, a catch in his voice.  
  
She swallowed nervously. "This isn't about me."  
  
"Sure it is. I can tell you that Rini is going to want her parents together."  
  
"Then I'll give it to her."  
  
"But not in the full sense. You'll only get together with me, because you want Rini to have a father. Serena, I want..." he stopped, sighing as he stood up to meet her eye to eye. "I know you've been through hell and high water, but there's something I think your tricking your brain of."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"You still love me."  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your touch. You still love me. Just like I haven't stopped loving you, you haven't stopped loving me."  
  
She swallowed while a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"And I'll tell you another thing."  
  
"What?" she asked him slowly.  
  
He lifted her chin and took her lips in a kiss that spoke of all their undying love, of all their passion, of all their everything that made them want to live each day—their love.  
  
When they parted, he looked at her steadily. "You can't deny how much you still feel me in your soul. You have all that passion of love that hasn't died. And you can't deny it. Our love was spoken through that kiss."  
  
Another tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"What are you so afraid of? Your father's not around to hurt you anymore. None of us find it shameful that you brought a beautiful little girl into the world. So what is it that has you running scared?"  
  
"I'm afraid that... that..."  
  
"What?" he coaxed.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know why I'm so scared. I think because while I was dying I was too afraid that if I ever was too happy again that I'd somehow lose it. It's what happened that year that I left. I was so happy that I had you and then on my birthday when I found out that I was going to have a baby, I was just so happy. Then my world came crumbling down on me."  
  
"Oh Serena," he said taking her into his arms. "Don't you think you deserve to have some happiness now? Besides owing it to our daughter, don't you think that we owe it to ourselves to see what will happen next."  
  
She let Darien hold her while she let his words sink in.  
  
"Let me love you, let me love our daughter. We can make it work, I know we can, but we can't know until we try," he said softly while he held her close to him.  
  
"Alright," she said slowly. "Let's see what happens."  
  
But no more words could come from her mouth as it was taken by a warm, then hot loving kiss. 


	11. the possibilities are looking brighter

***** Well, I guess the whole ski resort was an interesting idea. And yes, I cliffed the ending. She does want to be with him, but I can't keep writing it was too long as it was. But I hope that you enjoy the second part. Now, no one has really made any suggestions, all that everyone hopes that Serena and Darien get together and have a happy ending. So, is that all that you want? I'll consider your suggestions. I mean I do have most of the plot worked out in my head, but it's always subject to change. I've changed things before. I mean I was going to try and make a drastic ultimatum for Serena, then I was struck with the idea to send them away to have a sort of mini family get away, so that they can grown close. I just hope that the results are good with all of you who are reading this.  
  
In response to some of the reviews. Yes, this is all romance. I did try to write a fighting story, but no one read it. I took it away. Until I know where I want to go with that story, I'm going to keep it from the storyboard. Then to those concerned about Serena and her damned stubborn guilt, she'll get past it... it might come with the clincher... who knows. Then, that's it. I hope that you all like it. I didn't mean to make anyone cry, but I guess I can count it as a good thing. I hope no one else cries too bad. I would hate y'all to be so bleary eyed that you couldn't read it, and don't want to continue. Lol.  
  
Again, I must say, I'm not the owner of the characters of S.M. it's 8 reviews, and the next chapter will come as fast as it can. Till then, enjoy!! *****  
  
Serena felt like the kiss was never-ending, but then she pulled back. "Should we be doing this?" she asked him.  
  
He blinked at her. "What do you mean? Do you mean should we be trying to be together not only for our daughter's sake but ours, or do you mean us kissing?"  
  
"Both, I think."  
  
Darien rested his head on her shoulder. "Just tell me what you want. I wont rush you, but I will say you're starting to play with fire here."  
  
She scrunched her face up, "huh?"  
  
"First you walk back into my life looking better than ever, and then announce that you left because of outside forces, and we that we have a daughter. I give you time, and slowly try to move back into your life so we might stand a chance for down the road, and now your doubting it. Why?"  
  
She gave a weak smile. "I'm indecisive."  
  
"Or just pig-headed stubborn," Darien said, slouching down into the chair he just vacated. "Serena, I don't want to play games. Five years is a long time to be apart, I'll grant you. But I've been miserable. I deliberately went seeking through the girls that all wanted me only for my money knowing that I would never ever find someone like you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Damn it Serena, quit feeling guilty. Let go of the past. Like you said, what is done is done. We can't undo any of it. All we have now is the future. And that kiss seemed like you wanted to move on, so why are you stopping?"  
  
She slumped into the seat beside him, looking straight out at the mountain. "I don't know."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Serena. The only person here that's trying to go anywhere is you."  
  
She looked at him. "I'm still scared."  
  
Darien knelt before her. "There's nothing left to be scared of. Sure, we might have an explosion with the press if they were to discover that I have a child. But I don't even care about them. I only care about you and that little girl of ours."  
  
She looked into his deep midnight blue eyes. She felt herself sinking, and she knew deep down that she wanted to. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. But she was going to take a while. She still had to shake the haunted memories of her father from her.  
  
"Serena," he said slowly.  
  
But she stopped him from saying anything. Taking all her courage, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He stood up, her still in his arms. They remained locked in each other's arms.  
  
"Let me love you," he murmured against her lips. "Let me show you that I still want you with every part of my being."  
  
She nodded as she kept holding onto him and getting lost in his kiss.  
  
Somehow, they made it to Darien's attached room of the large suite. He guided her gently onto the bed, and they spent the night reconnecting to each other, and showing each other the new possibilities.  
  
The next morning Rini pounced on Serena while she sketched out on the balcony. "Can we go skiing yet?" she asked with a pleading face.  
  
Serena laughed. "Sure, we'll go skiing right after you have some breakfast and Darien and I get you sized up for some skis."  
  
Serena laughed with glee. "Yippee."  
  
"Do you want to have breakfast buffet or do you want me to order you some pancakes to the room?" she asked her daughter who was looking for her snowsuit.  
  
"No worries, I've already brought some of everything up. I guess there's no point in trying to keep a secret. Everyone in the resort knows that I'm here, and very quickly, they went about sucking up to me. One of the chefs personally found me this morning to bring some breakfast," he said, setting the platter down on the table.  
  
Rini stopped her search to sit down and have breakfast. Serena was about to rise from the chair on the balcony when Darien stopped in front of her with a plate of food.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
He bushed a stray blond piece of hair from her face, and kissed her forehead gently. "How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.  
  
She gave him a warm smile. "Like I just got Christmas on my birthday."  
  
He laughed and then returned to the living room with Rini. Once they were finished breakfast, Serena helped Rini put on her snowsuit and then the three of them made their way down to the ski rentals.  
  
While Serena and Darien were sure that it was going to take awhile to fit Rini into a good pair of skis, the gossip mill had struck every corner of the resort and they were taken care of very diligently.  
  
"I thought you were trying to see how the staff handled the busy season?" Serena said as they made their way to the bunny hills.  
  
Darien nodded. "Of course I am. Now I'll have to observe them in general, and watch them quietly. But so far, I must say that I'm impressed with the staff, despite all their sucking up. They treat the guests good, and have handled all the demands that have come their way."  
  
"Is this the hill I'm going to learn on?" Rini asked nervously when they stopped at the bunny hills.  
  
"This one is for later if you want to try it. The next hill over is where we're going to help you get the hang of those skis on your feet."  
  
Rini breathed a sigh of relief and followed Darien and Serena over to next hill, a much smaller hill, gently sloped, perfect for learning.  
  
Serena and Darien took turns in helping Rini down the small slope. Many pictures were taken, capturing all the moments that shouldn't be missed. Darien got pictures of Serena with Rini just enjoying the scene, Rini's first fall, Serena falling while Rini had made it down perfect. Serena even caught the moment when Darien had gone too fast and swerved to avoid hitting Rini and face planted into the snow.  
  
Serena burst out laughing while she took the shot and just continued laughing when Darien looked up at her with a snow-covered face.  
  
"You know your dead Serena," he said as he brushed the snow from his face.  
  
She grinned at him. "You have to catch me first."  
  
She scooped Rini's hand they bolted from Darien, running behind one of the snow fort walls that was in the middle of the snowball fight. "Here," Serena said, giving the two guys twenty bucks each, to split with the other two across the small pit. "This is to peg that guy that's coming," she said, pointing at Darien.  
  
"Mommy!" Rini laughed. "I want to help too. Where's my money?"  
  
Serena laughed. "I'll give you some later. But first we have to get Darien."  
  
Rini beamed as she rolled a snowball. Once Darien entered the middle of the snowball war zone, Serena jumped up to look at him.  
  
Then all at once, they all were hitting him with snowballs. "Ah, Serena!" Darien shouted as he covered his head from all the kid's snowballs. "Come on," he protested.  
  
Serena laughed in triumph as one of her snowballs got him right in the chest. "Gotcha."  
  
"Hey kids, I'll pay you double if you get her," Darien offered.  
  
The kids stopped and looked at Serena with new interest. "I'll double that," Serena tried; worried she was about to be trounced by the snowball warriors.  
  
"And I'll double that," Darien laughed.  
  
"Ah, no," Serena shouted as the snowball warriors turned on her.  
  
Finally once they all were breathless, the kids were paid, Darien, Serena, and Rini, all went up to their suite, nice and red-faced.  
  
"So, what did you think of skiing?" Darien asked Rini as she slipped off her soaked snowsuit.  
  
Rini gave him the widest grin. "It was so cool. Can we do it again tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
Darien gave a look over at Serena who was yawning.  
  
"We'll see. But I think so. We'll go for a few hours in the morning, and then leave to drive home. Now who's up for diner?" he asked them.  
  
"Oh, I want a burger," Rini stated.  
  
Serena laughed. "As long as you eat the fries and add some tomato and lettuce to it," Serena counter-offered.  
  
Rini frowned as she thought about it. "Okay, if I have to."  
  
Serena smiled. "Okay, so go and change."  
  
Rini nodded and then went to her and Serena's shared room.  
  
Darien came over to Serena who was sitting down on the armchair with her feet up. He kissed her on top of her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled then. "Good, but definitely sore."  
  
He grinned impishly. "That wouldn't be my fault now would it?"  
  
She gave a teasing smile. "Actually, it's from the tight ski boots I haven't worn in what seems like forever."  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm not going to say anything, it might all go to your head, and it's too big as it is."  
  
Darien smiled in some satisfaction. "That works for me."  
  
"Oh, you," she said, picking up a pillow from behind her on the chair and threw it at him.  
  
He laughed as he ducked away from the pillow. "Aren't you supposed to be changing for dinner too?" he asked her then.  
  
She shook her head, knowing where his thoughts were going. "You'll be cut if you keep those thoughts up. We can't have Rini knowing..."  
  
"That her parents are happy together, and love each other."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Darien arched a brow. "Point taken. I'll see you soon," he said, "dressed for dinner. And for the long night afterwards."  
  
Serena blushed then, making Darien laugh triumphantly. She rose from the chair, made her way to her room, and changed from her snowsuit into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck cashmere sweater.  
  
Rini came over to her to get her hair redone, while Serena could hear Darien making reservations with the lobby restaurant on the other side of the hotel.  
  
Once Serena finished her daughter's hair, they let Darien guide them down to the restaurant they hadn't been to yet. It was cozy even in its hotelier charm. They were shown to a corner window seat where they could see the other end of the skating pond.  
  
They ate dinner in their own family bliss, and after desert returned to their room. Darien let Rini pick any movie, while Darien and Serena kept themselves occupied in a game of cribbage.  
  
After Rini's movie was over, she came over to play a game of go-fish and kicked major adult butt.  
  
"Alright Kitten paws, time for bed. Another long day ahead of you tomorrow," Serena said, scooping her daughter up in her arms.  
  
Rini tried to protest but her yawns lost her the argument. Darien and Serena tucked her in, and then left her to her sweet dreams.  
  
Serena went and laid down on Darien's bed, sighing.  
  
"Tired?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "Nope, not me."  
  
"Liar," he laughed. "Here, lie straight, I'll give you a massage."  
  
"Sure," she smiled.  
  
He gave her a nice long massage to get rid of the kinks. By the time he was done, she had all she could to keep her eyes open.  
  
Darien crawled beside her and pulled her against him in spoon fashion, and there they slept. For the time being, all was right with the world. Very shortly, Serena would be in her new house, and Rini would be turning five and learning that Darien was her father.  
  
But there was one thing they'd still have to deal with. Serena and Darien as a couple. Darien knew that he wanted his Serena for always, while she wondered about what they would do from there on out. She didn't know if they should just move in together, or take it slowly.  
  
Oh, be quiet, her thoughts told her. Take this as it is. What will come will come.  
  
Serena sighed as she snuggled in closer to Darien. It felt so right. It was hard to believe that they hadn't been close in five years. And the thoughts within were right. She would just have to wait and see. With that final thought, she gave in to sleep, held close to Darien. The echo of his heartbeat lulling her to a deep sleep, where the past was forgotten and they all were happy. Her subconscious thoughts hoped so too. 


	12. adjusting to the new homestyle

Well, from all your reviews, you all liked that chapter and I'm very glad. I know Serena is a difficult character, but I had to make her that way. She doesn't seem to realize that her father really messed up her life by kicking her out, and then getting sick. Although Serena is strong for her daughter, she still is weak when it comes to Darien. I think that's always the failing of love, we girls always are vulnerable to their love. Just like guys, even though they don't really know it. But I will point out a guy's jealousy and even resorting to name calling, like so many classic stories of Darien and Serena, it's a funny way of guys showing how much they care. This is why Darien stops his whole world practically to prove that he loves Serena and he doesn't want her to go away again. While Serena still has to accept it that her love for Darien has not changed, and that even if she does feel a little out of control of the world that she has worked so hard for, she can have it all, only if she opens her eyes. Now with that said... a clincher is going to be coming up real soon, because Serena needs to open her eyes for good, not this rose glasses type of thing. She needs to see the raw, honest truth of Darien and her love. So, I hope that you enjoy the chapter, I know I've made a real long note, but you'll be thankful I did for later, and plus it should answer some unanswered questions. And I must say, one of you readers is definitely reading my mind, because I have plans along those lines.  
  
S.M characters are not mine, but this is all my story trust me. It's one of the many creative ideas floating around in this little head of mine. I'm amazed I can sit down and focus with all that is swimming around inside. Lol. Well, enjoy. Next chapter costs 8 reviews, but I'm not really worried about it, cuz you guys do within the first half of a day. If I take a few days with the next couple of chapters, it just means that my boyfriend decided I need to get out of the house more and has finally taken me on an all inclusive date. So, ta ta for now. Ciao.   
  
"Serena?" a voice called out from the other side of the house.  
  
"I'm in the back yard," she called out to her sister.  
  
Mina came through the house and stood the sliding door frame. "Nice yard," Mina smiled. "I think you're going to have to hire a few gardeners."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Thanks mina," she said wryly as she stood up from the flowerbed that she was working on. "I'll have you know in New Zealand I had a very nice garden."  
  
Mina smiled. "I know, I remember it when I came last Christmas. It was very beautiful. Where's Rini?" she asked.  
  
"Rei and Darien took her to the aquarium," Serena answered.  
  
Mina gave her a curious look. "And why didn't you go with them?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that Rini could use some time alone with Darien and her aunt," Serena said thoughtfully. "It's usually been just the three of us, and I want her to see Darien as the man who is trying very hard for her."  
  
"Uh huh, are you sure that you're not trying to avoid Darien a little because things seem to be moving rapidly quick between the two of you?" Mina smirked.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "You read too much into things," she told her sister.  
  
"No, I just know my sister. So, excuse me if I worry. I don't want to see you screw this up because you still are haunted by what dad did to you all those years ago. You have to let it go. All that hurt and aggravation from dad, you need to take and bury it in the past. That's what."  
  
Serena sighed, and then gave her sister a lazy smile. "Why worry about something to fix when it's not broken."  
  
Mina eyed her carefully. "I'll wait before I'm the judge of that. I know you're still emotionally scarred and it takes a lot to get rid of that kind of damage."  
  
Serena finished planting the last of her flowers. "I think I'm going to live my life any way I can, as it comes."  
  
Mina gave her a half-smile. "As long as you get past the past, and truly are happy with your family."  
  
Serena nodded. "I am happy with my family. It'll be even better when Rini knows that Darien is her father and she has another aunt."  
  
"What?" Mina asked, feigning hurt. "One aunt isn't enough?"  
  
Serena threw a small weed at her. "Right, you're so hurt," she said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not. I do have to share her."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes again. "Why couldn't god give me a normal life?" she asked, looking at her sister then at the sky.  
  
Mina shrugged. "Haven't a clue. But I did come over to find out if you wanted to join me and Lita for lunch since you're obviously free from both daughter and boyfriend."  
  
Serena smiled. "Sure, sounds good," she said, getting up and brushing the dirt off her. She went inside and up to her master bedroom and changed for lunch. She changed from her denim shorts and a white tie up blouse to tan capris with a black tank top, adding a wrap around black belt that hung down the side.  
  
Once she finished touching up her make-up and fixed her hair she joined Mina down in her living room. "Ready to go?" Serena asked her.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "No, I thought I'd just wear clothes to look unready."  
  
Serena laughed, "just don't start in with the 'here's your sign' routine. Please, I beg of you."  
  
Mina laughed. "I think I'd save time by avoiding more stupid people jokes. Now, let's get going before Lita comes hunting me down."  
  
They left then, driving to the restaurant in Mina's black convertible. Lita was busy when they first got there finishing off the lunch rush. Mina and Serena took a seat at the bar, waiting for her. It only took about twenty minutes and then Lita joined them.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Lita asked, closing her green bustier purse.  
  
"Decided on going to Milestones," Mina smiled. "We figured that you would like to have some nice spicy wings."  
  
Lita grinned. "Yes, the baby definitely likes spicy wings. He can't get enough."  
  
"So a boy, huh?" Mina grinned.  
  
Lita shrugged. "I'd just like for it to be a boy, while Andrew wants it to be a girl."  
  
Serena laughed. "I knew it was going to be a girl. I could remember Darien telling me that whenever we did have kids the first born was going to be a girl... so, when I was pregnant, I just knew that the dear sweet child I carried had to be a girl."  
  
Mina and Lita gave her sympathetic smiles. Then with that, Serena tilted her head. "So, shouldn't we get going?"  
  
They left the restaurant to drive across town to Milestones, a new North American chain that was quickly becoming somewhat of a hit. Not like Lita's restaurant, but with enough popularity it would be remaining in Tokyo.  
  
The hostess seated them in a booth, and they were left to talk while they waited for their drinks and appetizers.  
  
"So, what does Rini think of you and Darien together?" Mina asked her sister while Lita looked at her curiously.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I knew there was more to it then a simple invite to lunch."  
  
"Oh, come on, sooner or later you're going to have to tell us, why not just get it over with," Lita stated.  
  
Serena sighed. "You guys are vultures, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
Mina arched her brows. "You're trying to avoid the subject."  
  
"Okay, well, we haven't really told Rini that we're going out. If we did that, it would tell her right then that Darien was her father. He's going to tell her on her birthday for whatever reason. But I have to wonder if Rini might just hope that Darien is her father."  
  
Mina shrugged. "Well, why not. Darien treats her like an absolute princess. Any girl would want that for a father."  
  
Serena smiled wanly as the appetizers were placed in the middle of them.  
  
"What's going to happen after she knows that Darien is her father?" Mina asked her.  
  
Serena shrugged. "See, that's when we'll tell her that we're dating and we want to see where it goes, but regardless as to how it turns out, both of us are going to be permanent fixtures in her life from here on out. Darien is always going to be a part of her life, whether we survive or not."  
  
Lita smirked then. "Why don't I believe you? You mean to tell me this isn't the chance that you've been waiting for, you and him... no wedding bells?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "Like I said, whatever happens happens. I don't want to rush something I'm uncertain about. There is still a lot that we have to do. The first is telling Rini that Darien is her father. From that point we can only let time tell."  
  
Mina and Lita cast each other doubtful looks. Serena responded by rolling her eyes.  
  
They spent the rest of lunch discussing Serena's poor lack of commitment and timing, while they talked about the plans for baby showers and a welcome party for Amy, and of coarse Rini's birthday party.  
  
Once they finished with lunch, they left and decided to go on shopping spree at the mall. It had been quite a while since any of them had visited the mall. Serena had gone recently to buy Rini some new clothes, but that had been it.  
  
They wandered around and tried on tons of clothes, while they made sure that the sales people were pleasant otherwise, they left the store without buying a thing. Of course, once they had several bags each, all with high end brand names; people begin to see that they have money to spend, and that they were no ordinary people.  
  
Lita was beginning to become well known, but only as a name. So, it surprised many people that she was an incredibly gorgeous brunette.  
  
Serena and Mina tried to buy with cash for the most part but soon they were reduced to using their cards, and people began to really know who was shopping in their stores. Many people had recognized Mina, but over the years, she had managed to limit the reactions, or at least her own response to their recognition of her. She did sign a few autographs, although she looked around a little nervously, worried that there might be reporters trying to sneak up on them.  
  
There were also several people that recognized Serena, not only from her press appearances as a successful owner of a jewelry chain store, and as a top jewelry designer, but because here in Japan, it wasn't too long ago when she had been spotted with Darien that day when she had ran into him.  
  
Finally, after the three women felt like they had bought enough, they made an exit from the mall. They drove back to Serena's house. Once there, they went and sat out by the pool with Serena's homemade lemonade.  
  
"The house is really starting to look gorgeous with all that you're doing to it," Mina smiled.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Well, it gives me something to do as well as taking care of Rini and making those designs for the upcoming Oscars in L.A."  
  
"Ah, poor baby, she has to work," Lita smirked. "Never mind that someone has to work their butt off to make sure that their restaurant is a huge success, keep the marriage happy, and make the belly baby happy."  
  
Serena and mina burst out laughing. "Lita, you're too much, you know that," Serena said, refilling her glass.  
  
They lounged around the pool for a while; talking about the day, they had, while bugging Lita about finding out what the baby is from the doctor, while Mina and Lita razzed Serena about her and Darien dating.  
  
"Wow, who'd of thought that I was missing out on a pool party," a voice laughed from behind them.  
  
They all whirled around to see Rei and Darien standing there. Darien was holding a sleeping Rini in his arms, while Rei was holding a few souvenirs from the aquarium in her hand.  
  
Serena smiled at the sight. Darien was holding the sleeping child against his chest, with her strawberry blond head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you put her upstairs," Serena said, coming over to Darien and then guiding him upstairs to Rini's new bedroom.  
  
Tucking Rini into her bed, she looked at Darien. He looked upon his daughter with fatherly love, while his little angel slept peacefully. She had to smile to herself, having caught such a look from the man that she had hid from for years. She felt bad that she had never let him be there for Rini before, but she knew that she was trying to make up for it now.  
  
She sighed as they closed the door to Rini's room.  
  
"What?" Darien asked her, concern written on his face.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking about stupid stuff." He frowned, but she ignored it. She didn't want to answer his questions. So instead, she placed a smile on her face. "How was it?" she asked him as they started back, slowly.  
  
He smiled. "Good, she loved the dolphins, and I even managed to get the people at the aquarium to let us take a private tour and got them to let Rini pet the dolphins."  
  
Serena looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow," she said. "I bet she loved that."  
  
Darien grinned. "Oh, it was great. I had all I could to keep her from jumping right in to swim with them," he chuckled.  
  
Then he stopped her in the middle of the stairs. "Serena, I really wanted you to come."  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes, I know. But it doesn't hurt for you and Rini to spend family time together."  
  
"We are a family," he replied sharply. "Rini, me and you are a family."  
  
She smiled. "I know, I can never forget how the three of us are a family."  
  
He lifted her chin, making her look up at him, into his deep blue eyes. "Serena, what's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
His eyes clouded in consideration, but he said nothing more. Instead, he captured her lips in a kiss that seared right down to her toes. Although in a small way she wanted to resist, she found that she couldn't escape the way Darien could stir her soul in a single touch.  
  
She melted into him, feeling the passion burst within her and suddenly kissing wasn't enough. As they were getting lost in their kiss, they heard a small "oops."  
  
They broke apart to turn and see a blushing Lita. "We were just wondering take out delivery sounded good to you two?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath as she nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell the girls that it's a go. Pizza sound good?" Lita smiled.  
  
Darien nodded. "Sure, great. Pizza it is."  
  
"Well, I'll just head back outside. See you in a few minutes," she said with a small smirk on her lips.  
  
Darien laughed as he pressed his forehead against Serena's.  
  
She released a small sigh. "I guess this means Andrew will be joining us soon for dinner."  
  
Darien nodded. "Of course he will. He'd worry himself to death if he didn't see her before the night was over. He's going to make the daily checkup isn't he?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Its cute really. I know Lita sometimes feels as though it's a bit annoying, because she does know how to care for herself. But he's just being like any other guy would..."  
  
Darien gave a weak smile. "I'd have been ten times worse. Lita's a strong girl, but you, your delicate, like a rose really. So, I probably would have been checking up on you every twenty minutes, no wait, every five minutes."  
  
Serena looked away then. "Well, that was then. There's nothing to be done about that."  
  
He made her look at him again. "Serena, the only thing that I wish I could do over is be there for you during the most difficult time of your life."  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done. We're here in the now. and there's a little girl just up the hallway in a room, wrapped up in so much love that she's going to jump for complete joy when she hears that you're her father."  
  
"Then lets not talk of the past again," he said, moving his head to kiss her again.  
  
"Then I guess I have nothing more to say for now, then do I," Serena said with a small smile, and then she closed the distance between them in a kiss that exploded in her head with fireworks. She wanted to make the best of this, she truly did, and so, she would have to see what would happen at Rini's party in all but two days. 


	13. truths for the birthday party

I know it took so long to get the last chapter, even though I got well over 8 reviews. And it seems to have taken just as long for this chapter. It was just that I was in and out the past few days. And I was a little unsure of what to do for the last chapter, cuz I know what I'm going to do in the upcoming chapters, but that one was ...weak perhaps. It's not great but it was all right. Either way if I disappointed anyone this will make up for it, I promise. But what with computer difficulties, Internet difficulties and working lots, it all stacked up against me. Sorry about how long it took, you know I do try to get as much done as I can. I know you all love this story, so, I'll try to see that the next few chapters come out as soon as possible.  
  
Again, I must say, S.M characters are not mine. You'll get the next chapter after 8 reviews, and until then, ciao.   
  
Serena was sipping her coffee when she heard Rini squeal with delight from the other side of the house. Luna ran out of her mistress's room in great distress, coming to Serena for refuge.  
  
Serena smiled at the face she could picture on Rini's face at seeing the many balloons in her room. She hummed as she served up Rini's breakfast up on a plate knowing at any minute she would be hurling herself into the room, anxious for her breakfast and her presents.  
  
Sure enough, Rini bounced into the room singing happy birthday, to herself.  
  
Serena laughed as she set the plate down. "Morning kitten paws, happy birthday."  
  
Rini grinned widely and then smiled brightly at the Mickey mouse pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream.  
  
Once Rini was finished, she looked up at her mother. "Do I have to go to school today?" she asked with a slight pout.  
  
Serena pinched her cheek lightly. "Ah kitten paws, I know that it isn't the top thing you want to do on your birthday, but it won't be so bad, I promise."  
  
Rini sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But I want to see Darien and auntie Lita and uncle Andrew, and aunt Mina later. You promised me that too."  
  
Serena kissed the top of her head. "That I did. And I promise you that there will be tons of birthday surprises for you today."  
  
Rini brightened even more, if it was even possible. Serena pulled out a couple little presents for her daughter that she had hidden. Rini squealed and then tore through the sparkling wrapping paper. Inside the once prettily wrapped boxes was a new pair of blue pants and a nice black shirt with a hello kitty head on the breast pocket that Rini had wanted on the last mall trip and a new sailor V doll with a new outfit for the doll.  
  
"Thank you mommy," Rini said jumping up and hugging Serena tightly. Rini ran up to her room to change from her pink heart pajamas. She returned shortly dressed to go to preschool in her new birthday clothes.  
  
Serena drove Rini to school then drove across town to make some final arrangements with her family for the birthday party. Lita had the cake taken care of, while Andrew had made sure that there would be tons of music and entertainment for Rini and all her preschool friends that she invited over to the house.  
  
It was just after noon, only an hour before Serena had to go and pick up Rini from preschool when Mina called her.  
  
"Yes?" she answered her sister on her cell phone.  
  
"You didn't get Rini that Sailor V game did you?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena groaned. "You still buy your presents last minute?"  
  
"Well... it's hard you know. I do have a work life you know. I have the movie in the studio on the wraps and I've been attending several auditions. Cut me some slack," mina whined.  
  
"Then hire an assistant. You're going to need it. I have Jamie s heading up all my main business, and I know he has a lot of the work split up between four people."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea," mina said thoughtfully. "But back to my question, did you get her the new Sailor v game?"  
  
"No, I just got her the new doll."  
  
"Awesome, I'll see you later then," she said, and then with a click, Serena was left with a dial tone.  
  
Serena closed her flip phone cell, and tossed it into the passenger seat. No sooner had she done that when it rang again.  
  
"I assure you that I didn't get Rini the game Mina," Serena said.  
  
"I'll take that it into consideration, but being me and all... I don't think I would fit into her mould so well," a masculine voice laughed.  
  
"Oh, Darien, sorry," she said with a slight blush.  
  
He laughed again. "Everything all set?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, everything."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you in an hour," he said. "And Serena..."  
  
"What?" she asked, wondering if there was something she forgot.  
  
"I uh, uh, nothing. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Oh," she said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
With him gone, she closed her phone and made her way to pick up Rini from school. Rini bounced over to the Serena once she was out of school. Serena had to step back to keep her balance from her hyperly happy daughter.  
  
She drove them back to the house where Darien was meeting them. It was going to be just the three of them before the party, which would be perfect for telling Rini about Darien being her father.  
  
Serena was changing in her room when Rini let Darien into the house.  
  
"Happy birthday Rini," Darien said, scooping her into his arms in a warm hug.  
  
She beamed at him. "I'm five today. Isn't that cool?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Definitely."  
  
"Do you like the clothes mommy got me for my birthday?" Rini asked.  
  
Darien nodded. "Yes, its very nice. Makes you look like a little fashion model."  
  
Rini laughed. "A model is cool but I think I'd rather be a princess."  
  
"Well, you'll be my princess, how about that?"  
  
"Really?" Rini asked in her bubbly voice.  
  
Serena smiled as she entered the living room and hearing the exchange between Darien and Rini.  
  
"Okay, so Rini, how about you sit down, we have something rather... special for you," Serena said, sitting on the couch across from where they stood.  
  
Rini smiled as Darien set her on the ground. Then once they were seated, Serena smiled at her daughter, her nerves shaking in the inside.  
  
Darien could see that Serena was nervous; he knew exactly how she felt. It wasn't everyday that you had to tell your kid that you're the parent they didn't really know they had.  
  
"Okay, now Rini, this is a little difficult to say... alright, you know how I told you that the reason your daddy wasn't around is because I didn't want to share you?"  
  
"You promised you would share me now."  
  
"And I have."  
  
Rini frowned.  
  
"What your mom is trying to say Rini is that, she made sure that she went about keeping her promise to you."  
  
Rini still frowned. "So I can have my daddy now?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes."  
  
Darien took a slow breath. "You know how you told me about your wish about having your dad on your birthday Rini?" he asked his daughter.  
  
Rini nodded, although she looked a little worried at her mother.  
  
"Your wish came true," he said with a small smile.  
  
Rini looked at them with surprise. "I get to meet my daddy today?"  
  
"Rini, sweetie, you sound disappointed," Serena said softly.  
  
Her daughter shook her head.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Can't Darien be my daddy?"  
  
Serena felt her eyes prickle with tears. "What?"  
  
"Darien is the perfect daddy..."  
  
Darien moved to sit beside her. "Ah princess, I think this is a real special birthday for you."  
  
"Why?" Rini asked slowly.  
  
"I always have said that special occasions are perfect for special wishes, or any wishes at that. So, what would you say if I were your father Rini?" Darien asked her.  
  
"That my wish came true," she answered.  
  
Darien felt a tear come to his eyes. "Oh, my dear little princess. I hope you believe it's true, because I am your father."  
  
Rini stared at him in disbelief then threw her arms around him. "I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it!"  
  
Serena frowned. "You wanted him to be your father?"  
  
Rini bobbed her head. "Darien was so cool and he likes a lot of things like me, and the girls at school told me their daddy's like the same things, and I just knew it."  
  
"Well, we're glad you're happy," Darien said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she burst out. "I have my daddy." Then Rini hugged her mother. "Thank you mommy. I knew you would keep your promise."  
  
Rini just reveled in the glow of the news that Darien was her father. She asked them a whole ton of questions, all of which were really difficult to answer. But they stuck to the basic story that Serena hadn't wanted to share her, and that Darien had been busy but had wanted to see her. They then made sure that Rini knew that there were no hard feelings between her and Darien.  
  
When they were about to tell her about them dating, Andrew and Lita arrived.  
  
Rini in her excitement ran up to her uncle and auntie Lita, "guess what, guess what!"  
  
"What?" Lita asked the young girl.  
  
"I got my biggest birthday wish ever. I got my daddy. Darien is my daddy!"  
  
Andrew and Lita smiled at her. "That's very nice for you," Lita said patting her head. While both Lita and Andrew looked up and over at the couple sitting on the couch that Rini had just abandoned.  
  
Rini then took up being the birthday girl, and bounced around the house while they set up the final details to the party. The kids arrived shortly and were occupied with the games that they had set up in the back yard. Serena was watching them while they played while Lita handled the food, Andrew set up the next game, and Darien had gone to pick up his present from his office where he had forgotten it in his nervousness before hand.  
  
Then the skies that had been slightly gray opened up and dropped rain down on them. All the kids squealed as they began to get wet. Andrew and Serena ushered the kids inside where they decided that they would let the kids pick out a movie on cable since all the games they had were really meant for outside.  
  
Mina arrived at the house, and shortly after Rei joined them. Rini told them that Darien was her dad and then Rei pointed out to her that since she was Darien's brother that she was her aunt. Rini bounced up and down, and threw her arms around her aunt.  
  
"This is the best birthday," Rini smiled.  
  
"And she hasn't even had the cake yet," Mina smiled.  
  
Serena laughed. "I'm just glad that it turned out so well."  
  
"So she was plain happy, I take it?" Mina asked as she sat on the stool beside Serena. The kids had picked out the newest Disney flick and were aptly watching it.  
  
"Happy seems too light a word. I think she was plain ecstatic," Serena smiled. "I'm glad. I'd hate to see her face and telling Darien broken- heartedly that her one and only birthday wish didn't come true. I don't think I could bear it either."  
  
"And Darien will be back soon?" Rei asked, joining all the women in the kitchen.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, he went to pick up the present..." she shuddered. "oh, I guess I should have closed that window," she said getting up to cross the room.  
  
Rini entered the room looking for cake and presents.  
  
"As soon as your father gets back, you can open up all your presents, and then we'll have cake, alright kitten paws," Serena said, kissing Rini on top of her head.  
  
Rini smiled and skipped back to the living room.  
  
The kids were laughing and Rei, mina, and Lita were talking, and joking about Andrew really enjoying the Disney movie when the phone rang. 


	14. a party along with a living nightmare

Yeah, I know, I'm cruel, leaving you with a cliffy. But hey, I had to. That shiver of Serena's should have been enough warning that the clincher is coming up. Please don't hate me, it will make everything just peachy keen in the end... or will it???. Lol. I found all the reviews entertaining in the fact that you all are incredibly smart in knowing that something is coming up. You do pay attention to all the little clues I leave here and there. So, bear with me on this. It will hopefully be for the best. If you do recall I did not label this story as angst that just ain't my style. Enjoy the best you can.  
  
S.M. characters are not mine, but this is my story. I hope you enjoy. All right, I hope you don't want to kill me. But review please; I must know how you feel and what you think about the newest addition to the story. Later.   
  
Serena picked up the phone, "hello?"  
  
"Is this Serena Tsukino?" the other voice asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Hey Serena, I thought it was you but I thought you might have hired a housekeeper, so I couldn't be sure," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Ah, Jamie," Serena said with a small laugh. "No, no housekeeper. I much prefer to keep my own house. But I'm going to say this now before you try to sell me a new business negotiation that it's my daughter's birthday and we're in the middle of a birthday party."  
  
"I see, well, I'll catch you later then," he said.  
  
"Excellent, talk to you later Jamie," Serena said, and then they hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Lita asked.  
  
"My corporate advisor and assistant," she informed the women. Lita nodded.  
  
Outside the rain got heavier, and Darien hadn't returned yet. They figured that the traffic must have built up with the rainstorm.  
  
Serena decided to let Rini open her presents, and then let her have cake after they finished up with Lita's gourmet pizza.  
  
The kids were laughing and talking over their pizza when the phone rang again.  
  
Serena snapped her attention to the phone with instant dread. She felt something tear at her insides and suddenly she was terrified to pick up the phone.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina asked her sister.  
  
"I'll get it," Andrew said, getting up from the island counter.  
  
Serena shrugged in response to her sister. "I don't know. It was just like suddenly I felt cold and well, I just don't know."  
  
"Hello?" Andrew said answering the phone after its sixth ring.  
  
"Who wants another piece of pizza?" Lita asked.  
  
Lita was swarmed with all the kids pleading for another.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me! Me!"  
  
"I want another!"  
  
Lita gave them all another piece, while Andrew hung up the phone after a quiet conversation.  
  
Serena knowing that the presents was next went and got them all ready in the living room with help from Mina.  
  
Andrew looked over to Lita, his eyes shrouded with a deep misery. She came over to him. "What? Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Chad from the hospital," he said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Darien was in an accident," he whispered.  
  
Rei's face filled with worry over her brother. "Is he okay?" she asked in a choked voice.  
  
"It was a real bad accident. His car wrapped around a pole after being rear ended by a truck," Andrew said. "They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out, and right now he's in a coma in intensive care. They're going to operate on him."  
  
"Why's Chad there?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, they called your house since you're his next in kin, and he answered and decided to go right on down and call you from there."  
  
"What are we going to tell Serena? Rini?" Lita asked, her eyes with tears.  
  
"Tell me what?" Serena said from behind them.  
  
"Um, after the kids are settled in the presents opening, we'll tell you," Andrew stuttered.  
  
Serena nodded. "Sure," she said, giving them all a peculiar look. She wasn't sure that she was going to like this, but she'd have to wait until all the kids had moved from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
Rei looked at Andrew after Serena had gone over to her daughter. "I'll take her to the hospital after we tell her. Darien's going to need both of us. Can you guys handle the kids for a while?" Rei asked Lita and Andrew.  
  
They nodded. "Yeah, sure," Andrew said, his voice a little choked.  
  
It was a little while before the kids were settled in the living room. Lita voted to be the one handing out the presents. Andrew and Rei took Serena up to her room, with mina following close behind.  
  
"So, what's up?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
Andrew's mouth twitched, and it looked as though he were fighting back a tear or two. Rei looked like she was ready to break apart. Serena was beginning to think her feeling of dread was not unfounded.  
  
"What is it? What is it that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Yeah, you two look horrible," Mina added.  
  
"Serena, you might want to sit down," Andrew suggested lightly.  
  
Serena frowned then. "Just tell me."  
  
"Um... Darien was in an accident," Andrew said quietly.  
  
Serena just stared at him. She went as pale as a ghost. "Is he alright? Wait, of course he's not okay, why would you look like death was at our door. Oh, god..."  
  
"Serena," Mina said in her sisterly concerned voice, "it'll be okay. Right?" she said, looking over at their brother.  
  
Andrew looked down at the ground. "Right now he's in a coma. Chad says he's in a real bad way," Andrew said, barely saying it with his dry, choked throat.  
  
Serena felt like she couldn't breathe. "What?" she asked after forcing the words out.  
  
Mina gave her a hug, squeezing her tight.  
  
"He's being rushed into the operating room, and..."  
  
Serena felt like the breath was completely taken from her body. She fell to her knees. "Oh god," she said. "I knew that phone call was not anything good."  
  
"Well, I'm going to the hospital. We'll go together," Rei said, helping Serena to her feet to pull her into a hug.  
  
Serena nodded, wiping away tears from her eyes. "But what about Rini?"  
  
"Lita and I are going to watch the little ones while you go to the hospital. It would probably be best to wait to see what's happening before we tell her," Andrew said.  
  
Serena nodded. "Okay, then lets go," she said to Rei.  
  
"You two are good to drive," Mina said then. "I'll drive you two there."  
  
Serena nodded, now feeling lost and numb. She felt like she was having an outer body experience, and that she wasn't herself. She stared out the window the whole ride to the hospital, with Rei and Mina casting worried glances at her and at each other.  
  
Once in the hospital, Serena began to feel the weight of herself, while she still felt out of her body. A kind looking nurse by the name of Molly took the girls to the waiting room.  
  
"He's still in surgery," Molly informed them. "Once it's completed, I'm sure the doctor will catch you up."  
  
"Rei!" Chad said, hurrying into the room just as Molly left them.  
  
Rei threw herself into her fiancé's arms, and cried. "Oh, tell me he'll be alright."  
  
But Chad didn't say anything. He just held the woman he loved while she cried her worried misery.  
  
Serena sat there, staring at the wall. She didn't want to think about how Darien could be fighting for his life. She didn't know all that much. When she could finally think a little, Serena looked at Chad, who had just seated Rei beside him.  
  
"How bad is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I... I uh, don't know how to say it really. It's bad. The car was pushed for blocks then slammed into a pole. The car is a complete write off. He was lucky to still be alive after that crash. I think it would have killed anyone else," Chad said, holding Rei close as she made a few sobs.  
  
Serena threw her head in her hands. She remained like a curled ball, not wanting any form of contact until she knew how he was. She wanted to know if he was all right, no, she know she needed to know that he was going to be alright.  
  
Minutes passed like they were hours, and hours passed like they were days. Finally, three hours after sitting there, wondering at Darien's fate, the doctor entered the waiting room where they sat.  
  
Serena looked up at the man. He summed up almost all her fears in one look.  
  
"Is he, is he..." she said, not able to even say the words.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath. "The operation was a success, but now we have to wait. He had severe internal bleeding. We've managed to stop it, but he's running a major fever. He's going to be on watch. His right leg was broken, as were his lower ribs. His left lung was punctured by a shard of glass, luckily it was just below his heart..."  
  
Serena paled to the point that she was whiter than paper. Rei cried onto Chad's shoulder.  
  
"Tonight is going to be one hell of a couple days," the doctor said. "This is where he has the chance to pull through it, or fail."  
  
"Then I'm not leaving his side," Serena said boldly. "I want to be by his side."  
  
"I don't think..." the doctor started.  
  
"No, I'm not going to leave his side. I can't go home to tell his... I'm not going to face my... no, I'm not going to leave here to leave him to fight this by himself," Serena said, fighting through her tears.  
  
"But there's nothing you can do," the doctor said.  
  
"I'm going to be there, and that's that. I haven't been through hell enough to suddenly lose him now, so I'm going to be by his side the entire time."  
  
Rei nodded. "You won't be able to stop her. Just like you won't be able to send me home either."  
  
The doctor looked at the sister, and the woman that obviously loved the man with all her being. He knew it was a losing battle. "All right, I'll have nurse Molly take you up. But I warn you, it's not a pretty sight."  
  
"I don't care, I just want to see that he's alive," Serena said, weakly standing.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Alright," he said. He then called for Molly to take the three people to the I.C.U.  
  
Serena felt like the whole walk to Darien's room like she was dreaming. It felt like she wasn't even there. Rei held her hand, and together they entered Darien's room.  
  
When Serena saw Darien lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and his beautifully handsome body was marked from the horrible accident, she no longer was watching the world from the outside. The pain hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
With tears blinding her, she walked over to the bed. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was on deaths door.  
  
"Oh," she said, sinking down beside him clutching his hand. "Darien," she said, burying her head in her arm right at his side. "You have to make it, you just have to," she said, sobbing.  
  
Rei held onto her fiancé, while watching Serena at Darien's side. "Come on," she said quietly, "we'll come back in a little bit. She needs to be alone."  
  
Chad nodded. "I'll get you some coffee. I don't need you not strong either. Darien's going to need everyone's love, and Serena is going to need some support."  
  
"We need to call Amy," Rei said then when they were in the hallway.  
  
Chad frowned at her. "What?"  
  
"Amy is the best doctor I know. I trust her with my life. I want her to be here. She was there to help Serena, and now we need her for Darien," Rei said, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, let's go call her," Chad said.  
  
"I'll have to call her father to get a hold of her," Rei said, starting towards the phone. She took a few minutes on the phone talking to Amy's father to learn that she was on way to her house across town with her husband Greg.  
  
Next Rei tried Amy's cell, hoping that she would answer.  
  
"Hello?" a sweet familiar voice said, "Dr. Milson."  
  
"Amy, oh thank god," Rei breathed with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Rei?" Amy said in a bewildered voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei spilled out what had happened, while tears rolled down her face. "Amy I want you to come and be his doctor. I don't trust anyone better than you. I know that without you Serena and Rini would have been lost. You have to come. If not for Darien, but for Serena. I know she'll want you to be checking over him."  
  
Amy sighed. "I won't be able to make it there for another hour or two. But I will be there."  
  
"Oh thank you Amy, you have no idea what this means to us," Rei sobbed.  
  
Amy sighed sadly. "I know, I just hope that my word will be par to your hopes."  
  
"I just want to know that the best doctor in Japan is helping my brother and Serena's true love to live."  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
With that, the two women hung up. Rei turned to Chad and threw her arms around her in pleased relief. "I think that Amy will be Darien's best bet."  
  
"That and then you and Serena. The best thing for that guy is being surrounded by love while he struggles through the dark of that pain," Chad said as he rubbed her back as they made their way to the doorway of Darien's room.  
  
Inside Darien lay as still as death, while Serena clutched his hand and still wept, begging god to let him live.  
  
"please God," Serena sobbed. "Oh please god, I can't let Rini's father disappear again. I need him for Rini, and I need him. We all need him. Please god!" Serena prayed amidst her sobbing tears.  
  
Rei held Chad tightly, feeling her best friend's pain at her brother's poor misfortune. She hoped that god answered Serena's prayers, hers as well. Darien had to live, that was all there was to it, she thought determinedly. He had to live. Serena wouldn't make it without him. She needed him.  
  
"Please god," Rei said silently. "Hear our pleas." 


	15. as the long night gets longer

Wow, the reviews are split. I've got some going they can't believe I've done that, and others are praying along aside of the characters, hoping all will turn out well. Well, I'm the only one that knows what is going to happen, or at least it's my imagination part of my brain that does, and I'm just letting my fingers on the keyboard channel its energy. So, I guess each upcoming chapter is all you have to go on. I told you all the clincher was coming and now its here. So, I hope you can survive through what happens.  
  
Now, I don't own any of the characters from S.M. As much as I would like to, it is not possible... well, unless bill gates gives me a lot of money and then I could buy it all... hmm... never'll happen. Well, enjoy the best you can. I know it's going to be difficult to live through, but it's what is happening. And to those who don't know, you can find out that I have updated the story if you put the story under author alert when you review. Then in your email, you get a message saying that I've updated, and then you don't have to check on the site. But I am trying to move along the best I can, but the writer is allowed to be emotional over the story too. Plus I had a huge fight with my boyfriend, and we almost broke up. It took a few days for me to heal from that, and so, sorry that my own emotional distress caused a delay. But I'll try to get through this part soon. Anyways, laterz.  
  
The night seemed to pass like they were stuck outside time. It just crawled by, letting time tick loudly through the night like a heartbeat.  
  
Serena didn't leave Darien's side, fearing if she lost sight of him for a second he might pass from the night into death's den. Rei sat in the chair beside Darien's bed, while Serena did not move from her clutching position by the bed.  
  
The resident surgeon came and checked up on Darien, and left quietly.  
  
Later on, Amy arrived. When she entered Serena looked up and gave a sob of great gratitude. "Oh Amy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Rei called me. I just got home today, but when she told me what happened I came as soon as I could," she said, taking Darien's charts.  
  
Serena and Rei sat in silence while Amy checked Darien over. "I'm going to have to see the surgeon specialist," she stated. "I shall be back and tell you all that I can."  
  
Serena took the wall as support. "I hate this. Why on earth did this have to happen?"  
  
Rei sighed. "There's nothing to say why it had to happen. All we know is that it happened. We can't question god on this when we're praying to him to save him."  
  
Serena looked down. "How am I going to tell Rini? She only just received the great gift of having her father in her life. It would be such a horrible thing for him to be taken from her just like that."  
  
"Serena, you can't think like that. You have to be strong. He needs us to be strong so he can build off of our strength and love."  
  
Serena held her face in her hands. "I don't like seeing him like this. I know what it's like on his side. I've been there before. I've already nearly died. I won't be able to continue on knowing that Darien died, and before my eyes."  
  
Amy entered the room then with the Surgeon specialist. Together they looked over Darien. Amy felt his head, and then checked his temperature. She looked over at the specialist. "We need to x-ray him to be sure that everything is right, and..."  
  
The specialist nodded and had the nurses call some orderlies so that Darien could be wheeled down to Radiology.  
  
Amy gave a slight nod to Rei and Serena. "We'll be back soon."  
  
They nodded in response and watched as Darien was taken from the room. Chad came in, looking back at the retreating Darien and then at Rei and Serena.  
  
Together they all waited. Another hour passed, and only Amy returned.  
  
They looked at her, worry in their eyes.  
  
"We're going to take him into surgery. The one lung is pooling blood, and we need to stop all internal bleeding. It's going to be a while. Maybe you should go home for a little bit Serena. I can only imagine that Rini is going to want her mother on her birthday."  
  
Serena's mouth twitched.  
  
"You can do it. Once she's asleep, you can come back. But you might as well stay home. It's going to be one hell of a night. And watching him fight for his life..."  
  
"Amy you should know better than anyone that I'm not going to leave it like that."  
  
Amy sighed. Her poor best friend had been through hell one week, five years ago. Seeing Serena alive now, well, but grieving heavily in agony over the man she loved was tearing her up. "Alright. But do go home for a little bit."  
  
Serena nodded. "I should check and see that Rini is alright and that Lita and Andrew have it all under control."  
  
Serena took a taxi to get home, and found Andrew waiting in the doorway.  
  
Serena couldn't say anything, so instead she threw herself into her brother's arms, needing anything to remove all the numbness.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her inside. "Chad called to let me know that you were making a small stop at home."  
  
She nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Amy thought it might do to take a small break before I try to stake out the hospital."  
  
"Rini and the kids are dressed in their pajamas and all their sleeping bags are set up in the living room."  
  
"Where are they now?" she asked.  
  
Lita entered the room. "All of them are on the ground watching a movie."  
  
"Mommy!" Rini said, rushing into the room after Lita. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
Serena fought to remain strong in front of her daughter.  
  
"Rini I told you that an emergency came up at your mom's work," Andrew stated.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, I had to make sure that the bad guy that wanted to steal from mommy's store didn't take anything."  
  
Rini brightened. "Did you get to chase the bad guy away like Sailor V?"  
  
Serena laughed despite all the pain that she was suffering. Rini was brilliant in helping make a day brighter. Except this time it was just a little light in a whole lot of darkness.  
  
"No kitten paws, I didn't get to pull my super powers on the bad guy."  
  
"Too bad," she frowned.  
  
Serena looked at the clock. "It's getting late, go on and finish the movie. Then it's bedtime sweetie."  
  
"Is daddy coming back tonight?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena struggled to keep from bursting into tears. Shakily she smiled. "He wasn't feeling too good after he left kitten paws. He had to go to work to take care of something."  
  
"Oh okay. But I'll see him tomorrow, right?" Rini asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Serena said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Come on Rini, let's go watch the rest of the movie," Andrew said guiding her back to the living room.  
  
Lita gave Serena one searching look then took her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay. I know it's rough," Lita said, trying to soothe her.  
  
Serena shrugged. "How can anyone know what it's like?"  
  
Lita gave her a pained look. "I lost my parents in a plane crash, and you went through one hell of a delivery and nearly died."  
  
Serena broke and she sobbed in Lita's arms. She told her about the injuries that Darien had and how he was undergoing another surgery under Amy's care.  
  
"Then I think all we can do is pray that all will be well," Lita said. "It's all we can do. Darien is in good hands and the rest of it is up to him."  
  
"I'm going to have to tell Rini what happened to him. She's going to want to see him tomorrow. It's going to crush her."  
  
Lita rubbed her back gently. "But we'll all be there for her and you. You two won't be alone in all of this."  
  
Serena nodded. "I know, it's just scary to think that I could lose him in a blink of an eye." She blinked back some tears. "I have to get back," she said. "I have to get back to the hospital. I can't not be there."  
  
"Just wait a little longer till the kids are asleep. Otherwise Rini is going to worry," Mina stated, now entering the room.  
  
Mina hugged her then. "The kids aren't too far from falling asleep. Once the movie's done you can tuck her in, and then I'll take you back to the hospital."  
  
Serena squeezed her tightly. Then the three women went into the living room to watch the end of the movie, and then they all tucked the remaining awake kids into their sleeping bags.  
  
Once sure that they were asleep, Mina drove Serena to the hospital. They went over to Darien's room. Rei and Chad were sitting in the room, waiting anxiously. Darien still was not back.  
  
"oh, all this waiting is killing me," Serena muttered as she paced the room, feeling as though she were tearing a track up beneath her feet.  
  
Mina sighed. "Yes, I know how horrible the waiting is. I can still remember the hours and the day I sat through while Amy tried all she could to make sure you made it."  
  
Serena stopped and looked at her sister. "Then why does Darien have to go through this when I've already gone to the brink of death? Haven't we suffered enough?"  
  
Mina rose to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing to do but pray that God's on our side, sweetie."  
  
Serena sobbed in her sister's arms, and finally let Mina coax her into a chair, where they all sat waiting.  
  
They sat there for another hour when Amy returned to the room. "Darien's being brought up, but I had to come let you know what's going on," she said in an exhausted voice.  
  
They looked at her, feeling worried and anxious.  
  
"I can't make any promises. All I can say is that we shall see how he comes out of this over the next forty-eight hours. It's going to be rough, but the fever has him still fighting through the coma. We can only keep trying to bring it down, otherwise his symptoms will get worse."  
  
Serena swallowed. "Dear god."  
  
Amy looked down. "Well I have to finish up some paperwork, then I'm going to check on Darien once he's brought up to the room."  
  
Together Serena and Rei waited for Darien to be brought up to the room, while Chad and Mina felt for the two women. He was still unconscious. This time it was due to the heavy sedatives from the surgery. He was still running a fever, and he was lost in the dark world of a coma.  
  
Amy returned shortly after, and checked him over. Once she was done, she looked up at her two best friends. "I've done all I can for him tonight. We just have to wait and see if he can fight through this."  
  
Serena had moved to Darien's side. "Well, I'm not leaving his side then," she stated, taking a seat in the chair she had been in before Darien had been taken down for surgery.  
  
"I'm not leaving either," Rei said, moving to sit in the chair beside Serena.  
  
Amy nodded her understanding. "I'll be back to check him over in a couple of hours. I need to get some sleep. The nurses will call me immediately if anything occurs."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, you need lots of rest when you're pregnant."  
  
Amy gave her a weak smile. "See you ladies later," she said. Then she was gone. Mina and Chad managed to convince Rei to go to the cafeteria with them since she hadn't eaten in a while. Serena wouldn't be budged.  
  
She stayed there all night, joined again later by Rei. Rei slept on the cot, while Serena fell asleep with her head on Darien's bed, at his side holding his hand. The last thing she remembered were her prayers to god, begging him to let Darien be okay.  
  
Through their sleep, they waited, hoping with all their heart's hope that Darien would be all right.  
  
In Darien's coma induced mind, he was lost through the darkness, and he was coming up some white clouds, and was faced before a gate.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"The gates of heaven," a small voice informed him.  
  
"Heaven! Does that mean I'm dead?" he exclaimed looking for the source of the voice. When he turned around, he found a small angel with pink hair that looked identical to Rini.  
  
She gave him a sad smile. "We're not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure? I can't be dead. I refuse to be dead. I just got my life back. Serena just came back and I got to have my daughter. I can't lose them now. Not when I went through hell having lost Serena once before." The little angel looked up at him. "I know. It's always a sad thing about accepting that you're not where you're supposed to be."  
  
"Well, I'm telling you I'm not supposed to be dead! Right?"  
  
She shrugged. "You were in an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?" he asked, but as soon as he said it, he remembered the car ploughing him from behind and he spun out of control and then seeing the pole ahead of him, and the white light consuming him just before the pain struck.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me I'm dead. I can't be. Not when I just got the women I loved back and I just told my daughter today on her birthday that I'm her father. It would break her heart if I died."  
  
The little pink haired angel blinked at him, tears filling her eyes. "You have found your peace, haven't you? You have suffered through pain for a few years now."  
  
Darien nodded. "Yes, I have come through. I love Serena, I love my daughter and I want to have a whole family."  
  
"Well, then I should tell you that right now you have some people waiting for you. There is a debate over whether this is your time or not. You're going to have to take your case to the head angel in the trial. You're going to have to make a good case as to why you shouldn't be here, and if you win, you'll go back. If you lose, you'll have to watch over your loved ones from up here."  
  
Darien sucked in a deep breath. "I won't let them keep me here. I need to be alive. I have so much more I have to do in my life."  
  
The little angel smiled. "That, I have no doubt. Shall we go then?"  
  
Darien nodded, determination set in his heart. He needed to pull this off. He had to live, not only for himself, but also for Serena and his daughter. They not only needed him, but he desperately needed them. They were his life. Without them, he might as well tell the angels to send him to hell, because he was going to be absolutely miserable if he lost his trial. 


	16. inncents know no bounds of harsh truth

Thanks to all the reviews. I am trying to get the new chapters done at a better pace, but my sister has needed my computer a lot this week for homework, and I was busy in the little world of a happy couple after such a bug blowout. Then I caught this most monstrous flu. Who catches the flu in the near summer anyway? I guess I do. Doesn't that just suck. So sorry, I have been selfish with my time knowing that all of you are dying to know what is going to happen next. So, here I am back at the drawing board. Now I'm glad at the response of the reviews because I thought some people might think the trial that Darien is to endure stupid and pointless, but this is my take on what Darien is doing in his mind while he is unconscious in a coma. There is nothing to prove that we do have dreams or to prove that we do not dream if we were ever in a coma, you're not going to remember it.  
  
Now I must say that I the way the story went was going to reflect in how I felt about the world and all the ideas of love. Since I have reached reconciliation with my thickheaded boyfriend that is all I am going to say. Actually, we're in an interesting place, so this is how I think it should be. However, like life, nothing is ever easy, so be prepared for that. But I'm sure you all will like it, or so I hope. So please review, remember it is eight reviews. And for those who happen to think this is a story of fluff, and is bland I'm sorry you think so, but why did you read so much if that was how you felt? I got you there. Anyways. And now here's my standard disclaimer to say that I do not nor have I ever owned characters of S.M. I'm simply borrowing them for your great reading pleasure. Enjoy!   
  
The night was the longest night that Serena ever endured in her life, or at least that she remembered. Except for the most part, she spent it asleep having horrible nightmares. She woke up from one to have Rei try to soothe her.  
  
Amy came in, checked up on him a few times, and left saying nothing, because there was nothing yet to report that he was still fighting to pull through the fever, and the infection. Except he seemed to be completely steady with no signs of coming around and pulling through, and this is what lead to Serena's nightmares during the long night.  
  
The night went on to morning and there was no change, not for the worse or for the better. He was just the same as he had been for most of the night.  
  
"Serena, maybe you should go home," Rei said, seeing mina across the lounge.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I can't. I can't leave Darien here."  
  
"You need to come home and help take care of Rini Serena," Mina added.  
  
Serena nodded, knowing that her daughter was going to need her. She was going to have to tell her. She didn't want her to be the last to know. She had every right to know that her father was in the hospital.  
  
Serena rose to her feet, kissed Darien on the forehead, and let herself be dragged out by her sister.  
  
"I'll keep you posted," Rei said as she walked after them.  
  
Serena gave her a small smile of appreciation and then gave her a hug goodbye. Mina led her to the car and drove her home. Rini ran right into her arms.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, where were you? I woke up and you weren't here. Did you have another emergency?"  
  
Serena felt her heart breaking as she heard the concern in her young daughter's voice, and felt the injustice of having her daughter's father in intensive care when she only got him in her life.  
  
"Well sweetie I was at the hospital," Serena said solemnly.  
  
"Why?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Well..."  
  
"Why don't you guys come sit down," Mina suggested from the living room.  
  
Rini looked between her mother and her aunt then went and sat down next Mina. Serena followed, trying to think of how she was going to word it for her daughter.  
  
"Mommy is everything okay?" Rini asked looking at her mother. "You look like you've been crying."  
  
The corner of Serena's mouth twitched. You had to love how perceptive kids were. They didn't miss a thing and said whatever they wanted.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Well kitten paws, I don't know how to say this..."  
  
"Say what?" Rini asked, her small face scrunched up with her concern.  
  
"Well, last night when daddy was coming back from work, he got into an accident."  
  
"Is he alright? Does he need us to go and kiss him better?"  
  
Serena felt herself about to crack. Her daughter's youth and innocence was so pure she didn't want her to know that the world can be unfair and horrible.  
  
"Daddy's car got hurt real bad, and he had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Will he be okay?" she asked her mother.  
  
"He could be better sweetheart. He's in a coma, and the doctors are doing everything that they can to help make him better so he can wake up."  
  
"He's sleeping?" Rini asked confused.  
  
Mina nodded, seeing that her sister was holding herself together by the thinnest of threads. "See, your daddy hot hit so hard in the car that he was knocked out. So he's in a sleep that might last a few days."  
  
"He is going to wake up, right?" Rini asked, her small eyes wide in fright.  
  
"Oh yes, sweetheart, because we know how much he loves you," Mina said.  
  
Rini sighed. "I'll take Luna to see him, maybe that will help make him feel better. I know she helps me to feel better."  
  
Serena pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "Ah Rini you're such an angel."  
  
"Are we going to see daddy now?" Rini asked after Serena let her go.  
  
"After lunch," Mina said, giving Serena a stern look.  
  
Rini gave a small smile then headed off to find Luna.  
  
"You holding up okay?" Mina asked her sister.  
  
"The best that I can. But it's hard to be alright when Darien's fighting for his life," she said with a sorrowful sigh.  
  
"Well, go and get a quick rest while I watch over Rini, I'll make lunch soon, and I'll drive you two to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you," Serena said, giving her sister an appreciative look.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mina said getting up from the couch and heading after Rini.  
  
Serena leaned her head back against the couch and sighed. She flicked on the TV, hoping for some kind of distraction. However, the news on the screen was far from distraction.  
  
"It was learned this morning that multi-millionaire Darien Shields was in a car accident only last night. He was leaving his home last night when a driver under the influence of alcohol struck him. He's been in intensive care all night, and is still under close watch."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open as the clicker fell from her hand. "Good lord," she said.  
  
"What?" Mina asked concern coating her voice when she entered the room.  
  
"They're going to hound him while he's fighting for his life. Isn't that just wonderful," Serena moaned with sarcasm.  
  
"The hospital isn't going to divulge any information, and Amy will make sure that security is picked up so that no one will bother his ward."  
  
"Yeah but it's not going to stop them from harassing Rei or me."  
  
"They're not what's important. Darien and him getting better is. So, ignore them. Who cares if they find out that you're by his bedside through this difficult time? It shows them that Darien has love and support during this hard time."  
  
Serena nodded, and let Mina give her a hug. "I'm going to have a shower."  
  
Mina nodded as she flicked off the TV.  
  
Serena went up to her bedroom and entered the shower in her ensuite bathroom. She cried her tears of anguish while she let the water wash over her and she prayed for Darien's recovery, bargaining that she was never going to leave him again.  
  
Once she finished and was dressed, she went downstairs and forced herself to eat the Mina had set before her. Once the food was gone, Rini ran off and got Luna and then they headed to the hospital.  
  
There were many reporters surrounding the main entrances of the hospital.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Rini asked her mom noticing the reporters.  
  
"There doing another story," mina said.  
  
"I hope they don't try to take any pictures of us. Those lights are so blinding," Rini stated as she clutched Luna close to her.  
  
"Well, we do have to get out of the car," Mina stated.  
  
Serena nodded and opened the door. The reporters were looking her over as Rini stepped out after her.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino are you here to see Darien Shields?" a woman shouted out.  
  
Rini looked like she was about to say something, but Serena gestured for Mina to take her ahead.  
  
"I'm here to give support to my friends, and other than that I have no comment," Serena said before entering the hospital.  
  
Rei met them at the door. "Can you believe the vultures? It took less than twenty-four hours and they've got the place surrounded. Can't they just leave him alone?"  
  
Mina shrugged. "It's what they do."  
  
"Aunt Rei," Rini said with a smile. "I brought Luna to help make daddy feel better."  
  
"Oh you little star, aren't you just precious," she said scooping Rini up into a tight hug.  
  
They made their way up to the room where Darien lay in his unchanging coma. As soon as they reached the room Rini darted in and brought Luna to Darien's side.  
  
A nurse came in. "Ah, I'm not so sure that we can allow to have animals here."  
  
"I think in this case it will be fine. We usually use animals to cheer up those that have been in the hospital for a long time and there are studies that have shown that animals help those in comas," Amy said entering after the nurse.  
  
The nurse nodded. "As you wish Doctor."  
  
Rini stood next to Darien's bed. "I brought Luna to help you feel better daddy. She always helps me, so I thought it was your turn."  
  
"I wish I had her innocence," Rei murmured to Serena.  
  
Serena nodded. "It would be better than fearing that he's not going to make it."  
  
So together in the small room, they surrounded Darien with their love hoping that God would make him all right.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was pacing back and forth while he waited for the small pink haired angel version of his daughter to return.  
  
Heaven was a beautiful place, it really was, and incredibly peaceful. But he couldn't be here when Serena and Rini were back on earth. He wanted to be with them. Heaven had to wait.  
  
He kept pacing trying to think out his argument for the angels that would be at the hearing.  
  
"Are you ready?" the small angel asked, suddenly appearing.  
  
Darien sighed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Alright, well follow me," she said, starting towards a stairway that had suddenly appeared.  
  
Darien followed her up the stairway made of cloud, and heard the distant sound of singing and gentle music. It was splendid in heaven but he couldn't enjoy it knowing that he had left his heart on earth.  
  
After the stairs, they came to a door.  
  
The little angel stopped. "I can only show you to the door. I have not been called in yet," she stated.  
  
Darien took a deep breath then opened the door. The room was similar to that of a courtroom on earth. Except instead of one judge, there was a panel of three angels with very large wings.  
  
"Darien Shields," a voice beckoned.  
  
He released a heavy explosive breath then entered.  
  
"We are the three spirit entities of your life Darien," said the first of the panel on the left side. It was a beautiful blonde angel with the innocent of faces, making her almost look childlike. "I represent the past."  
  
"I am the present," said the middle, a man with black hair, and a sharp and handsome face that seemed to hold a carefree look about his eyes.  
  
"I represent the future," said the last angel, a man with peppered black hair. His eyes were kind but also seemed to be very sharp in his awareness.  
  
"You are to present us your argument as to why you should return to earth," the first angel said.  
  
"You have to understand that we will be reviewing your life to date," said the angel of the present. "We may have to examine this case thoroughly as this is a high end decision. Being as you are already here in the afterlife of heaven, there are some to argue that you should remain, while many think that you do not belong here."  
  
"I don't think I should be here. I've had a mixed life of happiness and sorrow. I thought I lost the one and only person I ever loved. She's come back to me and on top of that, I learned that we have a daughter. If I stay here, I won't get to see my daughter grow up. I won't get to be the father that she deserves to have."  
  
The blond angel of the past looked upon him. "As we are the three entities of your life, we will look over your plea and your entire case, and in the end, we will have to have the elder arc angels decide on your fate."  
  
Darien looked to his right, and saw seven brilliantly beautiful angels sitting there. They were looking up at him; their beautiful heavenly eyes were probing into his heart and mind, while they sat as the jury of his hearing.  
  
"So, Darien, said the angel of the future. "Can you tell us how your life is going to be better if you go back?"  
  
"I can promise that if I can go back that I plan to dedicate my life to loving both Serena as the husband she deserves to have, and Rini as the father that she deserves after being without for five years."  
  
The younger looking angel of the past gave him a small smile. "well then, let's start reviewing the life you have lived."  
  
Darien gave a grateful look and prepared for his appeal to dig into his life, into the very soul of his existence.  
  
Sorry I took so long. I promise to get the next chapter asap after eight reviews. sorry for all the waiting you have to do. It's getting there. I promise. 


	17. many uncertain truths to one defying mom...

Well hello y'all. I know you must find it frustrating that I haven't been updating much lately. Well, I'm trying. I was going along with my story and then my life exploded in my face. It was like I lost some of my inspiration. However, here I am back at the word processor ready to give it my all despite all that is going on in my life. I tell you now you are all lucky that I believe in the happily ever after because even though I don't have my own happy ending going on because who really understands men. We all know what we want, and this story is my release of great unborn wishes and I hope that everyone eventually settles down and is happy with the one they love.  
  
I really appreciated all your reviews. Moreover, to those that mentioned it, yes I know I have grammatical errors. Actually, if you do want to take a crack at being my editor, I'll consider it. BUT I won't let you cut up any parts. I just need a little help in my grammar. I've been bad at finding my mistakes because I just go with the flow and keep going. I always go back, edit, and correct later, but I never have the time with these. I get the chapters done and want to put them in because I need to get the next chapter done. Sorry, to those who find the grammatical errors appalling. Also, the majority of the time, the structure is a stylistic choice.  
  
On that note, enjoy the new chapter. I hope that you liked the last one and this one. I look forward to my eight reviews as is the asking price for the next chapter, and I have to say like always I do not own characters of S.M, but this is my story. So enjoy!!!  
  
Darien watched the angels run over the clips of his life. There were moments between him and his family, and the harsh separation between him and his father after his parents got a divorce. Then there was his mother's death, and more of him and his sister.  
  
"You certainly struggled after your mother died," the angel of the past stated.  
  
Darien nodded. "Well, yes, my mother was all that kept my family sane and together. When I lost her it felt as though the lights went out. That's when Serena came into my life and brought me back into the light. I tried to keep myself together for my sister but I felt as though I were breaking without my mother."  
  
"She did want you to be happy," said a small voice. Darien looked around to see that the small Rini look alike angel with the pink hair was back, now beside him.  
  
"Yes, she did," said the voice of the angel of the present. "She wanted both you and your sister to have happy lives and have a life with someone that would love you in return."  
  
"I found that with Serena. When I lost Serena I lost the world," Darien said, looking at the small angel and then at the three life entities.  
  
"Let's look at the two of you then," said the angel of the future.  
  
Scenes of Serena and him together after his mother's death, and their whole relationship up until she left the day after her eighteenth birthday. Then the screens paused.  
  
"Tell us what you did after Serena left to go to New Zealand," the angel of the past requested.  
  
"I became miserable. I felt betrayed because the one true love of my life left me without a single word. I fell into a dark world and became ruthless in my business. That was how I managed to take over so much and become so successful."  
  
"Did you not notice that you were in a dark place?" the angel of the present asked him.  
  
Darien nodded. "When Serena came back I felt as though the light shone on me and hope was restored. Then when I learned that we had a child together, a daughter, I felt like I could live again. The only thing in the past five years that kept me sane was my sister, but I didn't feel like I was human. Now that I finally feel like a man who could open his heart to two women, my love and my daughter, I'm now here begging to go back."  
  
"You do understand that there are circumstances to everything, right?" the angel of the future asked him.  
  
"Like Serena leaving me, and then returning to me, come on. If it was to test my capability of learning to cut my losses, well I failed miserably. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about her. She was never meant to leave me, and I would have gone to look for her if I hadn't been so self- pitying. I felt like I had been betrayed when she left. I never knew why she left, and now I do."  
  
"What have you learned from all this?" asked the small child like angel before him. Her eyes were gazing at him sharply.  
  
"I learned that I desperately need Serena. Money is a hollow thing. Success is a hollow thing. I'd give almost all of it away just to be happy again. I don't want the press to bother me any more just because I managed to bring in another few million because of my power smarts. I'm not happy with it. I don't care about the business at all. I just did it because it filled the void in my life because the one true thing that I cared about next to my mother, left me. I didn't want to be hurt again, so I closed myself off. My sister was there but only minutely. She blamed me partly for Serena taking off and saw me become the monster thereafter. I became my father, so consumed in cutting off the pain that I barricaded my heart behind ice, and just kept going on with business. I know that it's all wrong now."  
  
They all looked at him carefully, taking in all that he said. Finally after a few moments, the woman angel of the past sighed. "Look to the screen again," she said.  
  
"This is what is taking place right now around you," the angel of his present said.  
  
Darien looked to the screen. He saw himself lying in a hospital bed. He was pale and unmoving. He had tubes going in and out of him. There was a nurse checking him over but looking very grim. Then he noticed that the nurse wasn't the only other person in the room.  
  
There beside the bed sat a very distraught Serena. She was pale, and her eyes were very red and puffy. She looked like she was staring at death. Rini was asleep in the chair beside her with Luna curled up in her lap. Rei gave Serena's shoulder a squeeze then exited the room with Chad, looking like she was going to cry some more herself.  
  
The nurse left the room without saying anything. Serena looked him over and looked to the skies. "Please god," she said. "Please, you have to bring him back. He has to wake up. We all need him down here. I don't know if I can go on living without him because..."  
  
"You were only supposed to show him how he looked," said the angel of the past.  
  
The angel of the future sighed. "It's stopped now, but I can't help it he saw more than he was supposed to."  
  
Darien looked at all three head angels before him, his mouth hanging open. "Please," he begged. Let me go back. She needs me, my daughter needs me."  
  
The angel of the present was about to speak when there was a loud thundering banging at the door. It swung open to reveal a very beautiful dark haired angel. She had purplish black hair that glinted under her brilliant golden halo and her deep violet eyes clouded with tears at the sight of him.  
  
"You know you were not to be here," said the small angel. "You would be too involved."  
  
The woman swept into the room with her glorious violet and gold hazed wings adding to her ethereal beauty. "HE has granted me a chance to join his side of defense."  
  
"You're joining his cause?" asked the small angel.  
  
The new angel nodded.  
  
"The court now accepts Anna Shields on the defense," said a booming voice from somewhere behind Darien.  
  
Darien stared at the angel that was now coming to his side. "Mom?"  
  
She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would have come sooner if I had realized that you truly don't belong here."  
  
"You wanted me to stay?" he asked in a choked voice.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. "Is it so wrong that I loved you so much that I thought you might join me."  
  
He hugged her then, glad for the moment to feel his mother and all her pure love. "Oh I missed you so much," he said.  
  
She nodded. "I know. I tried to help you, and it did work, but circumstances came up."  
  
Someone cleared their throat. Darien turned back to face the three life entities before him.  
  
His mother looked up to them then. "Please I tell you, my son needs to be with Serena and Rini. They need him. I've heard their pleas, like I've heard my daughter's pleas. They need him, and I know he needs them. He doesn't want to be here when they're all there on earth. I can feel it with my heart that he is going to redeem himself for the dark self that he became. He needs a second chance to right all the wrongs that he has done."  
  
The angels looked at her, then nodded. "Thank you Anna. We have your testimony."  
  
"Few last questions for you Darien before the jury makes their decision," said the angel of the present.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"What will you do if you go back? How is your life going to be improved if you are given a second chance?" the angel of the future asked him.  
  
Darien looked at them. "I'm going to devote my life to my family. I'm going to make sure that Rini has her father, and I'm going to make sure Serena knows that she has someone to lean on if she needs to. I want to let her make me the better man I know I can be, and be sure to be a better citizen. I'm going to make sure that Rei has someone to walk her down the aisle when she gets married to Chad, whether it is me or our father. And I plan to give money away to help others in need, and so on. I'm going to make sure that I'm no longer the ruthless business person, I don't even know if I want to do that anymore. Maybe I'll sell out, settle down in the country, and let Rini have some horses."  
  
There were some nods, and even some light smiles.  
  
"Well, Darien, the jury is going to take a small leave and they'll come back with a verdict."  
  
He nodded, knowing that now it was a waiting game.  
  
They all left the room, leaving him to be with his mother and the small angel that was a carbon copy of his daughter.  
  
"Oh Darien," Anna said throwing her arms around her son. "I hate to think of how you're feeling through all of this."  
  
"I was driving along, the accident happened and the next thing I knew I was here."  
  
She patted his arm sadly. "Yes, it happens so quickly. But it is beautiful and peaceful here."  
  
Darien nodded. "I would enjoy it if it were my time to be here. But I can't leave Serena and Rini, and Rei and everyone."  
  
"I know Darien, I know," she said, touching his cheek.  
  
He hugged his mother tightly. "I've missed you so much," he said.  
  
She smiled when they parted again. "My poor boy. But as you can see, I've been well. Heaven isn't a bad place. It was my time to go. It was part of HIS plan. You and Rei have become very strong, just that there a small hitch in the plans. But then again maybe not. Maybe all this is to point out what good you have in your life now and how you can appreciate the things like Rini and Serena."  
  
"Yeah," said the small angel.  
  
Anna smiled then. "I see you've met Gina," she said, bringing the small angel to her side.  
  
Darien nodded. "She was the first person, er ah, angel that I met when I came here."  
  
Anna smiled sadly, "she would have been your daughter. But Serena was very sick. She never knew she was carrying twins. She found out only when she gave birth and learned that only one survived."  
  
Darien's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.  
  
"There are only two people on earth that know, and now you do. She won't ever mention it because it is too painful for her to remember. That girl went through one heck of a birth and was lucky to make it through it."  
  
Darien just looked at his mother then to the little girl. "So why the pink hair?" he asked her.  
  
Gina shrugged. "You're allowed to take on whatever you like in heaven and I chose pink because it is my favorite color."  
  
"It's Rini's favorite color too," Darien said.  
  
Gina squeezed him in a hug. "It'll be alright. Whatever happens, you'll have family by your side."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"You certainly are missed on earth," his mother said, with a distant look on her face.  
  
Darien gave her a curious look.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I'm allowed to look over my family from here and Serena had my vested interest. I'm allowed to hear the prayers of my loved ones on earth, it's part of the whole guardian angel duty."  
  
"So are we meant to be?" he asked her.  
  
She gave him a shrug. "We'll find that out soon enough now wont we. I'd like to think that you are. You two really are a pair. I wouldn't have pushed her your way if I didn't think so. I mean I had your whole family to advise me that I made a good decision and I had help from some others who have experience in matchmaking."  
  
Darien shook his head, "even in heaven you're matchmaking, the irony of it."  
  
Anna laughed. "Now Darien, I'll have you know, I do plenty more than match make. I might get my chance to be reborn soon," she beamed at him.  
  
Darien's brows furrowed.  
  
"Oh son, you would think that with all that time that I spent taking you to church as a child, I would think you would understand a little bit about the afterlife. We all have a chance to be reborn."  
  
"Are you really?" he asked her. "You want to leave all your family?" he asked her, knowing how much she loved her family.  
  
Anna nodded. "I want the chance to make a life again. I'm going to enter a family that needs to come together, and I do specialize in that. I tried to do that with our family, but I think it wasn't me that was meant to bring the family together."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her, confusion written on his face.  
  
Gina piped up then. "She was born so that you and Rei were born."  
  
"So me or Rei are meant to bring the family together?"  
  
Gina nodded. "If you go back, you're going to have a very clear understanding of life."  
  
Anna nodded. "Yes, for those who have been to the other side and have come back in what they call a near death experience, realize the value of life and make remarkable changes to their lives."  
  
Gina gave a nod. "I have been summoned to the jury," she said, giving Darien a faint smile.  
  
"They've decided already?" Darien asked anxiously.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know yet do I." She was gone from sight in a blink of an eye.  
  
Darien turned back to his mother.  
  
"So, you promise that your life is going to be better when you wake up?" she asked him. "You're going to be a good father to Rini, and marry Serena, and help your sister whenever she needs a hand, and have someone to walk her down the aisle to marry Chad?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Anything. I can't live without them. I need them. I'll sell out my entire business, give money to all the organizations I can think of, and then move out to the country and just settle into domestic life."  
  
Gina reappeared. "They've decided."  
  
"Have they?" Darien asked. "Well, what is it? Yes or no?"  
  
Gina looked at Anna, and grabbed her hand. They gave him a hug together. "Breathe," they whispered. "Breathe and open your eyes." Darien felt their hug reach through his body and into his heart. He closed his eyes and felt as though he were melting into nothingness.  
  
Both his unborn daughter and his mother's face could be seen through the wisps of cloud. "Take care and be sure to share your love with all those around you," one of them whispered.  
  
He couldn't have been sure, because the next thing he knew he heard echoes of a busy room around him. There were people checking him over and there were words of thankfulness.  
  
He knew it then. He was alive. They had sent him back. And the first sight when he opened his eyes was beautiful. Serena with tears in her eyes was hugging Rini, and giving thanks to heaven above, while giving him a tearful smile. 


	18. a joyous reunion

I think I'm going to close it off here. It's been a while. I may very well change my mind in a week, but I think this chapter should close off nicely. Trust me, if it doesn't I'll put in an epilogue and that will close this up. I will have to decide once I'm done writing this part.  
  
By the way, this chapter has a slight rewind at the beginning. This is so people can know how Serena felt when she saw him wake up.  
  
Of course, I have to make a statement of a disclaimer. I do not own characters of S.M, I am however borrowing them for this beautiful story, which is all mine.  
  
Glad to have shared this story with you. I'll try to get back to writing soon, but I'm losing the Internet over the summer so I cannot be locked inside and enjoy the wondrous beauty that is summer. Watch for my return in the fall. Thanks for all the reviews. They assured me of how I was able to capture all your hearts in this heart-wrenching story.   
  
Serena awoke with a start. She blinked as she took in her surroundings. It all came back to her then. She was in Darien's hospital room and Rini was curled up beside her, while playing with Luna along with her aunt Rei.  
  
"Welcome back," Rei said, catching sight of her now.  
  
Serena stretched. "I didn't even know when I fell asleep."  
  
Rei shrugged. "I came back with the coffees and you were out. Rini kept herself busy by telling him all about Luna's recent misadventure."  
  
Serena looked to her daughter, who gave her a bright beaming smile. "Hey kitten paws, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."  
  
"That's okay, aunt Rei said that you were really tired and were trying to find daddy in your dreams so you could tell him to wake up."  
  
Serena blinked. She looked at Rei then at her daughter. She could believe that Rei would tell her daughter something like that. But out the mouths of babes, as the saying went. She sighed. "Oh Rini, you're a real gem."  
  
Rini smiled. "Like one of the ones you use to make the pretty princess stuff?"  
  
Serena nodded. "No, you're like the diamond that is so big, and so sparkly everyone wants to take it."  
  
Rini frowned. "Well, I don't want anyone to take me."  
  
Serena laughed. "Oh, Rini no one will take you anywhere."  
  
A nurse came in for the regular hourly check up on Darien. She went about checking his vitals when she suddenly frowned. She immediately called in another nurse.  
  
Rei looked at Serena with a stricken look. Mina, who had just entered the room, saw the panic in the two women's faces and called Rini to her.  
  
"I'm going to take you out for lunch," she said, taking Rini's hand, and scooping up Luna in her other arm.  
  
"McDonalds?" Rini asked.  
  
Mina nodded, "Sure, now come on."  
  
Serena looked at Darien once she saw her daughter safely out the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked the nurses.  
  
"His vitals are indicating that he's regressing back to the early stage of the infection. He has a fever..."  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked, rushing into the room.  
  
"I think you should check him over Doctor," the second nurse stated.  
  
"His heartbeat's dropping," the first nurse said with great alarm.  
  
Amy swore under her breath. "How could this have happened?" she exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse.  
  
One of the nurses ran out of the room to get some equipment.  
  
Amy turned to Serena and Rei, looking concerned. "Maybe you two should go," she stated.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Doctor," the other nurse said.  
  
Amy whirled around.  
  
Serena stared at Darien's face. His eyelids were twitching, and then he groaned. Then suddenly his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Well, hello," Amy said, "Good to have you back."  
  
Serena just stared. He was awake. She couldn't believe. She felt her body melt under the relief, excitement, and other emotions that flooded her.  
  
"Oh Darien," she said, grabbing his hand, and burying her face in his neck, as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Very slowly, he lifted his other hand and touched the back of her head. "I'm here," he said in a choked, dry voice.  
  
"You should have some water," Amy suggested.  
  
Darien looked over Serena's head at Amy and nodded. Then he saw Rei, and he gave her a faint smile.  
  
"You gave us a scare, you jerk," she said with a grateful smile.  
  
Darien shrugged. "It wasn't my fault," he said after a sip of water.  
  
Finally, Serena released Darien's neck, and stood up to stare at him. He gave her a smile. "You know, heaven isn't anything without you."  
  
Serena gave a slight frown. "What do you mean—how would you know?" she asked, confusion clearly marked on her face.  
  
"I was there. That's where I've been the whole time I was asleep. I saw my mother and this little angel that looked just like Rini..."  
  
"You dreamed that," a nurse stated.  
  
Darien shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Serena squeezed his hand. "I'm just glad that you're okay now."  
  
"Well, we still have a few things that we're going to have to check over," Amy informed them. "But he's looking pretty good, especially now that he's awake."  
  
Serena gave a bright smile. "I think that's the best news I've heard."  
  
Amy gave her a shrewd look, and then looked back to Darien. "We're going to have to run a few tests, you know, so we can be sure that you're getting better."  
  
Darien nodded. A few minutes later, a pair of orderlies came in and wheeled his bed down to the other wing of the hospital.  
  
Serena shakily sat down beside Rei.  
  
"I was so worried when the nurses wanted to have him checked out by Amy. I thought that he was finally making a move, but to the worse."  
  
Serena nodded faintly. With Darien waking up, she felt as though the heavy burden of stress and worry was lifted. She felt a bit lightheaded. Obviously, she hadn't eaten enough in all the week that Darien was in a coma. She stood up. "I think I need to eat I don't feel too good."  
  
Rei gave her a curious look.  
  
Serena grabbed onto the chair to steady herself. "I must have stood up too quickly," she said. But she knew she was lying. She felt herself falling into oblivion.  
  
"Serena!" Rei screeched.  
  
A nurse ran in. "Oh dear," she said, seeing Serena on the ground. "Has she been eating and sleeping enough?" the nurse asked Rei.  
  
Rei shrugged. "Not really. I've seen her pick at her food, and she's only slept a few hours here and there."  
  
The nurse pushed a button and had another nurse come in. they had a stretcher called in, and were laying her upon it when Amy entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked, immediately checking Serena over.  
  
Rei shrugged. "It was so weird. I was talking to her, and then all of a sudden she said she didn't feel well and then when she stood up she struggled for her balance, and then she fainted."  
  
Amy considered quickly. "Well, I'll have a quick blood test to just make sure that everything is all right, but I really think that she's run herself out too thin."  
  
Serena was then wheeled from the room. And Rei was left alone. Chad joined her shortly after, having rushed across town to see for his own eyes that his soon to be brother in law was awake from a deep coma.  
  
It wasn't long before Serena was being wheeled back into the room. She was rubbing her head. "You know, I think hospitals are bad places."  
  
Rei laughed as she came to her friend's bed. "You really scared me," she told her.  
  
Serena gave a small smile. "I obviously haven't been taking care of myself very well."  
  
"And I'm very disappointed in you Serena, considering the circumstances," Amy said as she entered the room reading over a chart. She looked up at Serena, "I'm glad that you're sitting down."  
  
"What?" both Rei and Serena said together.  
  
"Well, it appears you should have been taking care of yourself, if not for yourself but for your baby," Amy stated.  
  
Serena just stared. "I beg your pardon."  
  
Amy gave her a stern look. "I can assure you that I'm not lying, and you know you're going to have to take great care so that we don't have a repeat of the past."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh Serena, that's excellent," Rei squealed, throwing her arms around Serena's neck. "Congratulations."  
  
Amy waved a hand in front of Serena's face. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
Serena snapped out of her daze. "I'm pregnant?" she repeated.  
  
Amy and Rei nodded.  
  
"Alright then," she said, blinking.  
  
"I'm going to make sure that you have an excellent obstetrician, as I can't deliver your baby, since, well..." she said, indicating her own stomach.  
  
Serena nodded. "Oh man, hasn't this been quite a day," she said. Then desperately wanting to be out of the bed for when Darien came back, she looked pleadingly at Amy. "Can I get out of this bed now?"  
  
Amy considered carefully. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she stated.  
  
"What's not a good idea?" another voice asked.  
  
They all looked to see Darien being wheeled back into the room. He looked at Serena in the bed, and concern immediately marked his face.  
  
Serena blushed. Concern coming from the man who had just woken up from a coma was the last thing she needed to straddle herself with.  
  
"Ah, I think I'm going to check over your results," Amy said then.  
  
Rei and Chad nodded. "Yeah, we'll come to. I think it would be good to get some fresh air," Rei stated.  
  
Serena got out of the bed slowly while the orderlies placed Darien's bed back in place. She made her way to beside him.  
  
"How are you?" she asked him, grabbing his hands, and refusing to let them go.  
  
He gave her a smile. "I'm as great as can be expected. And I'm so glad that I have you here."  
  
Serena lifted her head to kiss him hungrily. "Please don't ever do something like that ever again," she said holding him tightly as though she never wanted to let him go. "Oh Darien, I was so scared that I was going to lose you."  
  
Darien gave her a squeeze in return. "Oh I was scared that I wasn't going to return, and that I would lose you and Rini."  
  
"That wouldn't happen," she said with finality. "Because I wouldn't let it."  
  
Darien pulled her close to him, and held her tightly. "Everything is going to be alright now," he said, kissing her atop of her head.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, and I thought I should let you know that I'm pregnant."  
  
Darien froze. Pregnant, he thought, she was pregnant. Finally feeling her words sink in, he lifted her gently by the shoulders. "Are you really?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "That's why I was lying down in the bed when you came back up. After you left, I fainted and they did some blood work, and Amy just told me that I was pregnant with our child."  
  
Darien clutched her tightly. "Oh Serena, this is so perfect. Marry me," he blurted out.  
  
She stood up and stared at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "It's not quite the way I wanted to ask you, but I want to marry you. I want us to be together, have a future and just be happy together. So marry me, I'll make sure that we're all happy, and that there's always reason to smile."  
  
Serena beamed at him. "Yes," she said, throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Darien held her tightly. Then they heard an excited squeal pitch. "Daddy, you're awake!" a little voice said, as Rini threw herself onto the bed, right beside Darien.  
  
Then together in a tight embrace, the family was joined together at last, with a very promising future ahead of them, just sparkling with opportunities. 


	19. knowing you're home and there to stay

And this is the last bit. The epilogue. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I will make a come back as soon as I can. I will leave reviews here and there, as I will be reading stuff, just as I won't personally have the Internet on my computer, I won't have a fan fic to be published. So see you all back in the fall.  
  
With one last final push, and Darien holding her hand tightly, she felt the shoulders go through. She had done it, she had finally given birth.  
  
She leaned back, sweating, but feeling content. She was now a happy mother of two.  
  
"You did it," Darien's voice purred.  
  
"Yes, and here's your charming little boy," the doctor said, placing the squirming child into Serena's arms.  
  
Serena smiled down at her son. He was so perfect. He already looked like her and Darien. She could see it in his little face.  
  
It had been a splendid last seven months. Darien and her had gotten married two months following his release from the hospital. Darien had sold out his entire company for a smashing profit, and donated a very large share to charities and other helping foundations.  
  
They had moved to New Zealand, where they settled back in Serena's beautiful family ranch for the summer. Rini had her horses already, and Darien made sure there were more. And they had spent everyday riding together while at night the whole family would lounge around the pool, or living room, playing games or watching TV.  
  
They had decided during the year while Rini had school they would live in Tokyo, and in the summer, they would live in the ranch. It gave them plenty of time to settle and be just a family, while it created the whole Shields family paradise.  
  
Darien had found his father, and made up with him, and Mr. Shields walked Rei down the aisle to marry Chad, and had been present at Darien and Serena's own wedding.  
  
Looking down at their son, Serena turned and smiled at her kind loving husband. "What should we name him?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, I've always been fond of the name Michael and Dylan," Darien stated.  
  
Serena mouthed the name Michael Dylan and then smiled. "Yes, I think that's a great name. I love it."  
  
"Well, I love him, Rini, and you," Darien said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Serena gave him a wide, loving smile. "Love you," she said in return.  
  
"Well," Darien said standing. "I think I should go tell the others that we had a little boy, and let Rini in to meet her new little brother."  
  
Serena nodded, giving her husband another kiss. "Yes, let's show off the newest little member of the Shield clan."  
  
Darien grinned at her. Life was great. He had made everything all right, and he knew that in heaven both his mother and unborn daughter were looking in on them, and giving their approval of the positive upturn in their lives. Things were as they should be, and he was glad at how the things had gone. He now had the love of his life, and the family to go with it.  
  
He smiled as he left the room, where he went to inform the others of little Michael's safe entrance into the world. 


End file.
